Life At Dalton Academy
by wordsandwonders
Summary: Ever wonder what the Warblers were doing when they weren't on screen? Here's season 3 from their point of view. Nick and Jeff NIFF! and the rest of the Warblers. Oh and Nick's cousin Jenna joins the fun!
1. Purple Piano Project

**Ok y'all, this is Niff and the Warblers, look at Season 3 from their point of view. Oh and Nick's little cousin Jenna is around for the fun. Changed a few things but bare with it ok? This one is a little short, but give it a chance ok?**

**Ep. 1. Purple Piano Project**

**Jeff's POV**

"Blaine just texted," Nick said as we walked to chemistry class.

"What about?"

"Emergency Warbler meeting 3 o clock sharp."

"Blaine? Isn't Wes the one who calls the emergency meetings?"

"I know, but Blaine texted in all caps Jeff,"

"_All caps?_ Wow, ok now I'm kind of worried,"

"Me too, let's get through last period and then we'll see what's up."

"Ok,"

**At the Warbler Meeting**

Wes was first into the room, and grabbed his gavel. "He loves that thing," David grumbled. Blaine was pacing the room, "Nick? Does he look nervous to you?" Jeff leaned over Nick.

"Kind of," he whispered. "Hey Blaine, what's up?" he said louder.

Blaine stopped in his tracks, "I need to talk to you guys," all of the Warblers had found a seat in the practice room.

"Ok Blaine, what's going on?" David asked the question on everyone's mind.

Blaine took a deep breath, "Guys, I just talked to Kurt,"

"Is he alright?!" Trent looked concern, and sounded it too.

"Yeah, yeah guys he's fine, don't worry, it's just…" he stopped.

"What?" David was hungry; he gets impatient when he's hungry.

"I'm getting a transfer,"

"Into what class?" Trent asked with a smile, innocently enough.

"I'm getting a transfer to McKinley," Blaine said.

"What?!" voices chorused from around the room.

"I love you guys, but…"

"You want to be with Kurt?" Jeff asked and Blaine nodded.

"_He _wants to be with his _boyfriend," _Jeff stressed the words close to Nick's ear.

"_Jeff, shut up," _Nick hissed.

"Why Nick? What's wrong?" Jeff knew exactly what was wrong.

"Stop. We'll talk later,"

"_Sure, we will,"_

"Nick! Jeff! Have you heard a word I've said?!" Blaine snapped them out of their conversation.

"Ummm, no?" They answered honestly. "We need a new head Warbler for when I leave, and I have to go with you, Nick." Cheers erupted from the room as sadness struck at the same time. "Congratulations Nick, you are the new head Warbler of the Dalton Academy Warblers, and with that this meeting is over," Blaine and he cleared his throat.

Nick was in shock and Jeff was nowhere to be found, as the Warblers filed out.

**At Nick's House**

"NICK!"

"What!?"

Nick's cousin Jenna stopped short as she entered his room.

"No need to be all-"

"Bitchy? You've got to stop that Nicky," Jeff entered behind Jenna.

"I was _going _to tell you, Jeff was here but you didn't give me a chance."

"Oh well, thanks, I guess,"

Jenna looked from Jeff to Nick with her eyebrows raised.

"What did I miss here?"

"Nick is head Warbler now J, great right?"

"Amazing-ness!" Jenna was clearly excited.

"Yeah, just wonderful!" the sarcasm was just dripping from Nick's voice.

"Uggghh, you make it hard to be excited!" Jenna huffed.

"He's upset, because Blaine is leaving,"

"To where?" Jenna's excitement fell.

"McKinley High," Jeff said.

"McKinley?! Blaine is transferring to the school my parents are dragging me too, like on purpose?!"

"They aren't dragging you Jenna, it's not that far,"

"We are moving, beginning of Grade 11 and we're moving!? They are dragging me away from everything!"

Jeff slipped past Jenna to sit next to Nick on his bed.

They were trying not to laugh.

"If it helps, he's going to be with Kurt," Nick supplied.

"Doesn't help at all!" She was clearly upset.

"I thought you loved romance Jenna?" Jeff looked confused.

"I do, and that's great, but won't he be in a different glee club?"

"Probably and…?"

"Isn't Kurt's glee club your competition?"

"Jenna! Why would you…"

"Not helping, I know I'm sorry! I'm going, but first are you two ok?"

"We're fine…"

"Really because usually you two gross me out with your super-cuteness, and you've barely talked and there have been no super cute moments. So are you ok?"

"We have to have a little talk, so do you mind?" Jeff gave Jenna a small smile and gestured to the door.

"Oh the first fight continues," Jenna smirked and turned on her heels to exit.

"We've fought before…" Nick and Jeff exchanged a look before staring at Jenna in confusion.

"But not as a couple," she said in a singsong way before she walked on out of the room.

"She knows?" Jeff shot Nick a worried and shocked look.

"Of course I do," it was clear Jenna was right outside the door.

"Go away Jenna!" Nick yelled.

"NEVER!" by the sound of her voice she had already walked away.

"Why is she here?" Jeff asked still confused.

"She doesn't want to move, so she figures by not helping pack it'll take longer," Nick explained.

"So she's hiding out." Jeff said plainly.

"Yea I guess, anyway can we talk?"

"So now you want to talk?" Jeff scoffed.

"Don't be that way Jeff," Nick pleaded.

"What way? Mad because my _boyfriend _wants to keep our relationship a secret?"

"Just for a little while Jeff, not forever, I don't understand why your being sour,"

"Sour? I don't know maybe because we cant act like we're together in school, and I have to watch other guys flirt with you."

"Other guys? What are you talking about?"

"That new kid in our chemistry class what's his name? The super tall one?"

"Sebastian? Jeff don't worry about him, he's not my type."

"You have a type?" Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"Yup. Tall, blonde, protective, hot with a voice like an angel. Know anyone who fits that description?"

"Me." Jeff said matter of factly.

"Exactly." Nick leaned in for a kiss their lips barely touching before the door swung open.

"Awwww! See gross super cuteness!"

"Go home Jenna!"

**A/N First chapter kind of slow and boring but it get better from here trust me!**


	2. I AM UNICORN

**I AM UNICORN**

**A/N had to make this up but I hope you're pleased. The weekend in glee world after the episode, and because I'm writing it it's full of NIFF fluff! **

"Go home,"

"I refuse,"

"Why?"

"What part of "moving is ruining my life" don't you get Nick?" Jenna shook her head.

"Over dramatic," Nick said under his breath.

"Stop it Nicky, let her stay, she's not bothering us," Jeff laughed. He was cuddled on the couch with Nick while Jenna sat in the armchair beside them watching Harry Potter.

"Yes, she is," Nick, pouted, and Jenna stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jeff, she being a brat!" Jeff just gave him a quick kiss to silence him.

"I think she gets it from a certain older cousin of hers,"

Nick shot him a death glare, which made Jeff laugh. He just gave Nick another quick peck.

"Kisses don't fix everything Jeffy," Nick pointed out.

"But they help, don't they Nicky?" Jeff said in the sweetest voice ever.

"I guess so," Nick smiled.

"Awwww!"

"Go home Jenna!"

"Fine,"

"Wait what?" Nick and Jeff said in unison.

"I'll go home," Jenna said getting up from her seat.

"What changed in a matter of like 5 minutes?" Jeff asked.

"You two being cute, although cute it's also gross, so therefore I'm leaving,"

"Ok then, don't you start at McKinley tomorrow?"

Jenna nodded like it was the worse news ever.

"I could text Blaine tell him to keep an eye out for you?" Nick offered.

"No! Don't do that…he might convince me to join glee club or something!"

"The problem with that is?"

"Ugghh, whatever,"

Jenna left, and Nick and Jeff turned his attention to Jeff.

"You care about her don't you Nicky?"

"Course, she's my little cousin,"

"Hmmm,"

"What?"

"Your protective, it suits you,"

"I'm protective? You got angry when Sebastian was flirting with me, and I didn't even flirt back,"

"Ok, so I'm protective too, big deal,"

"Jeff?"

"Nick?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Jeff turned his head and turned off the TV. "Anything Nick,"

"The feelings I have for you…I've never had these feelings before, I just…I just…"

"Nicky, breathe please,"

"I love you Jeffy,"

Jeff didn't move, he held his breath, didn't say anything. Nick as nervous as he was having just said 3 super important words took the silence wrong.

"Jeff…I…wow I'm sorry I just…that's how I feel…I didn't think of how it'd make you feel. I'm an idiot," An upset Nick got up off the couch, and walked to his room.

Jeff sat up straight ran his hands through his hair. He was trying to understand what he just heard and what he was feeling. _Nick loved him. Nick _freaking _LOVED HIM! _He was so relieved. But then he realized something. _Nick didn't know Jeff loved him back. He was upset. _As if at hyper speed he moved off the couch and knocked on Nick's door. "Nicky?" he said as he walked in.

Nick was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "Hey Nick," Jeff knelt on the side of the bed close to Nick's head. Ran his fingers through the brunette's hair. "I have something to tell you,"

"What?"

"Look at me Nick,"

Nick turned his head knowing he could resist Jeff's request.

"How long have we been friends?"

"10 years," Nick replied.

"So I've been keeping a secret from you for 5 of them,"

Nick's eyebrows rose. "What secret?"

"Nick, I love you, I have for years I do, and I always will,"

"Jeff, are you messing with me right now? Cause that would be mea-"

They kissed. Like they're first kiss, saying so much while they said nothing.

"I love you, so much, Nick."

"I love you too Jeff,"

"And if you don't want to tell people about us yet I wouldn't push I promise."

"I love you more then life Nicky,"

Nick moved over on his bed, allowing for Jeff to join him.

In Jeff's arms, Nick felt safe and at peace.


	3. Asian F

**ASIAN F**

**A/N NIFF! I love them I really really do! Anyway again they weren't in this episode so I had to make this up. It's kinda fluffy kinda not.**

"Jeff?"

"Yeah Nicky?"

"We have a problem," Nick set down his sandwich, and looked at his boyfriend who had just finished swallowing.

"What's that?"

The rest of the warblers were busy in their own lunchtime conversation, they hadn't realized Nick's distress.

Nick got up frantically, and ran.

Trent noticed then, and went to say something, Jeff put a finger to his lips and nodded, in a " Don't say anything it's ok, I'll go after him," way Trent nodded, but the worry was evident.

**Jeff's POV**

_What was that?! What was this 'problem' Nick and I had? Did I do something wrong? Was he ok? Where is he? _Question after question went through my mind as I ran. Where would he run to?

Just then my phone buzzed, a text from Nick. _Your room. _It said. _My room? What… _I understood I ran faster than I've ever ran to the Dalton Residence Building, and took the elevator up, and ran down the corridor to my room. Each room had a key code, which I told Nick about obviously.

He was laying spread eagle on my bed. "Dude! What the hell was that about?" I asked as I entered. Silence. "Nick!" I changed my tone, as I shut the door. I heard it then, small but it was there. It sounded like he was… "Nicky why are you crying?" I moved immediately to my bed. He turned from me, to wipe his tears. I moved onto my bed to hug him, putting my head on his shoulder and my arms around his stomach. "Talk to me," I said gently. He shook his head no. "Why?" He just shook his head again. "What's wrong Nick, I can't help, if I don't know what's wrong," He moved out of my embrace to go stand by the window.

"Nick please, your scaring me," He moved back to the bed and sat beside me facing me, while I was sitting on my heels on my bed still. He kissed my forehead, and moved my bangs out of the way of my face, and cupped my cheek. _He was trying to soothe me. _"We have problems,"

"So you said, what problems?"

"Well for starters, we need to find a new warbler, and two everything's stressing me out,"

"Define everything,"

"My dad keeps hinting that he wants me to date this girl, Jenna called yesterday saying it was the worst first week of school ever, and probably the most stressful my dad doesn't want us seeing each other anymore, and he thinks we're just friends! Imagine if he knew we were dating!"

I stayed quiet thinking and his phone went off. _Trent _I mouthed to Nick as I put the phone on speaker.

"_Jeff you've been gone for twenty minutes! Where's nick is he ok?"_

"It's ok Trent, yeah I found him we're just talking,"

"_Ok, you coming to practice?"_

I looked to Nick who shook his head.

"No, we need to clear up some stuff,"

"_Ok…?"_

"Cancel practice, but warn the guys we need to look for a new Warbler before competitions start."

"_Got it!"_

I said bye to Trent and turned my attention back to Nick. "Ok so looking for a new Warbler, the guys can help us hold auditions so calm down. As far as this girl, you should at least meet her and—"

"Wait! Why would I meet her? I'm gay….remember?" he looked at me funny.

"Because if you meet her, 1. Your dad will get off your back and 2 you guys could be friends."

"Right, ok continue,"

"Jenna can tough it out, she'll be fine,"

"Ok," he said doubtfully.

"What?"

"She told me about the kid with the Mohawk, I think his name is Puck,"

"What about him?"

"He got the cheerleaders to stop picking on her,"

"Which is good, right?"

"Yeah, but I really want her to join glee club, so they can all look out for her, but she's all 'I am _not _singing in front of all those people,"

"She'll be fine, so what's this about your dad?"

He immediately looked away, and to his hands.

"I think he knows Jeffy,"

"Oh," _Nick's dad much like Blaine's wasn't very accepting…like at all._

"He just…he's been weird, he doesn't talk to me as much, and when he does it's almost always about girls I should meet, or how boys shouldn't sing and should be more manly, and when I bring you up he scoffs, and mumbles about how close we are, and I just don't know what to do."

His face twisted like more tears were about to fall. "Breathe, nick," I whispered as I hugged him.

"What am I doing to do?"

"Stay," I said simply.

He gave me a weird sideways look I just picked up my phone and dialed.

"Hi Mrs. Duaval, it's Jeff," Nick's eyes widened, probably wondering why I was talking to his mom, I just gave his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, Nick's okay, he's just having a rough day, I was just wondering if he could stay over tonight? I just…yes he was just telling me about that…I know you don't…No not at all…So can he stay… of course I understand…bye."

"What happened? Did she say no?" he looked sad and worried.

I kissed his forehead. "She said and I quote "call Jenna, get her to cover for him, he can stay with you," then she told me about your dad and how she doesn't agree with him at all regarding us,"

"Wow, well then I guess I should call Jenna then,"

"Yup," I gave him a proper kiss then, "It'll be ok Nicky, I swear."

"Love you Jeff,"

**Nick's POV**

"Ok thanks Jenna!...All right I will bye." I hung up and moved into Jeff's outstretched arms.

"What she say?"

"Something about doing anything for romance, and deserving a giant cookie for it,"

Jeff laughed, my eyes closed. I stayed like that for a while until an idea jolted me from my sleep. "Ouch!" Jeff exclaimed as I hit him in the chin by lifting my head. "What is it Nicky?"

"Call Blaine, I have an idea,"

"About?"

"Let's just say next time we see Jenna, she'll be a member of New Directions."

**A/n OOOHHHH….Nick has a plan! **


	4. Pot O'Gold

**A/N Niff! Ok so I changed some things here. Jenna "auditions" for New Directions after Rory does. The Warblers visit McKinley -minus Sebastian at this point, but he'll be around in this chapter. Anyway back to Niff.**

**Nick's POV**

"Jenna! Wake up!"

"Nick! It's 7 A.M. why are you calling!"

"Cause you need to wake up!" Jeff tapped my shoulder motioning for the phone.

I got up off the bed, handing it to him before I went in to the shower.

Today was day! The only reason I was up was because Blaine called at 6:30 to finalize the plans for today. Jenna probably gonna hate us for this, but as I told Jeff "It must be done,"

**Jeff's POV**

"Sorry Jenna, he was woken by Blaine…Yeah, we have to audition for a new Warbler today…I'll let you know how it goes…We're coming to pick you up from school right?...Ok see you later…"

I waited for Nick to come out of the bathroom. "I have a bad feeling about this Nicky,"

"What Jeff? Finding a new Warbler?" He held his tie out, silently asking for help.

I tied it as I talked "That and Jenna, she's going to hate us!"

"She'll get over it," he rolled his eyes, and I nodded at the perfect knot I made for the tie.

"Ok, have to go get ready," I grabbed my uniform off my bed. I moved to the bathroom and Nick reached for my arm. "Yeah?"

"Love you," he whispers placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Love you more," I kissed the side of his head.

**After School Warbler Auditions (In my head the Warblers get out p.m. not 3.)**

**Nick's POV**

I leaned off to Jeff on my right "We've been here for an hour, and none of this guys are good enough,"

"Nicky, shhh relax, it's ok, just relax, when we go get Jenna we'll go and get and ice cream or something ok?"

"I'm not five Jeffy," I huffed. "But ice cream, sounds good,"

"Ok then,"

Just as I looked up I noticed a guy walking in. "Hey Nick, how are ya?"

"Hey Sebastian," I gave a half smile. I looked to my right out the corner of my eye, he was glaring. I patted his knee under the table. He just huffed.

"What song were you thinking?" Jeff said sourly.

Sebastian rose an eyebrow "Uptown Girl, by Billy Joel,"

"Good call," I heard David say under his breath to my left.

Jeff just shot me a look. _That was one of his favorite songs, and I'm sure he didn't want to hear it from this guy._

"State your first and last name, song title and artist, then begin," David, said.

He stated that and then began.

"_**Uptown girl **_

_**She's been living in her uptown world **_

_**I bet she's never had a backstreet guy **_

_**I bet her momma never told her why **_

_**I'm gonna try for an uptown girl **_

_**She's been living in her white bread world **_

_**As long as anyone with hot blood can **_

_**And now she's looking for a downtown man **_

_**That's what I am **_

_**And when she knows what **_

_**She wants from her time **_

_**And when she wakes up **_

_**And makes up her mind **_

_**She'll see I'm not so tough **_

_**Just because **_

_**I'm in love with an uptown girl"**_

"Thank you, very much Sebastian, we'll get back to you by the end of next week," I said and Jeff grumbled. He winked and left. "Dude did he just _wink _at you?" David asked in disbelief.

He exited and Trent closed the doors to the practice room. "He's pretty good, don't you think?" Trent asked the group.

Jeff just grunted. "We have to go," **(It's about 3 ish now)**

"Right ok, so we'll meet you guys at McKinley in about an hour?"

The rest of the guys nodded and Jeff and I walked to the car.

"You're being sour,"

"He is **not **becoming a warbler,"

"He's good though,"

"Nick!" we got in the car and just sat there for a while. _Oh I get it._

"Jeff, I love you, Sebastian isn't going to change that,"

"I don't like him,"

"I know, now let's go get ice cream and relax, before we set this plan in motion."

**At the Ice Shop**

**Jeff's POV**

"I love ice cream!" we were at a table outside.

Nick laughed "You have ice cream on your face,"

"Where?" I tried to wipe my face, but it didn't help.

"Here," Nick moved closer and wiped it away for me.

Without thinking I kissed him. Just one kiss. "What was that for?"

"Cause I can,"

"You know doing that in public, probably not to smart," I heard a voice say.

We both turned.

_Shit._

"Hey Sebastian," Nick said moving away.

"Hey Nick, as I was saying probably not to smart, considering your dad doesn't know your gay."

"How'd you know that?"

"Because if he did he wouldn't be trying to get you to go out with my little sister."

_Oh shit._

"We umm, have to go," I said for some reason _really _nervous.

"Hey, it's fine, not like I'm going to tell him, have a good day guys," he smiled and continued walking.

"That was close,"

_I have a feeling this isn't over yet._

**Meanwhile at McKinley **

**Jenna's POV**

I finished my homework. I do it at school because home is chaos right now, unpacking and all. I when to my locker to put away my books.

"Hey Jenna!"

"Hey Blaine, hi Kurt, what's up?"

"Headed to Glee club, you should come,"

"Ummm thanks guys but no thanks,"

"Aww come on, please?" I looked down because I knew Blaine was probably using those puppy dog eyes.

"You don't have to sing, just come sit, and you could wait for Nick," Kurt held out his hand. I took it and linked arm with Blaine who was grinning like he was proud of himself.

So I sat down in the choir room and everyone was smiling in a creepy "we know something to don't," kind of way. I shrugged it off and sat next to Kurt. They saved a seat for me between them, but I wanted to have them sit together. In case you haven't noticed they are adorable together!

Finn introduced this kid named Rory who had the best accent ever! He sang and I clapped at the end. He was pretty good. "Hey Jenna," Blaine whispered. "Yea?"

"Have you heard of "Drops of Jupiter," by Train?"

"Sure," I nodded. "One of my favorites."

"Good,"

"Why is that good?"

Mr. Shue addressed the class "Thank you Rory so I understand Jenna's next?"

"What?" I glared at Blaine.

"Blame Nick," he whispered.

"Not happening,"

"Come Jenna, just give it a shot," Kurt said sweetly.

"You got this," Artie and Mercedes smiled.

The piano guy started to play, and everyone looked at me expectantly. I moved to the front of the room closed my eyes. and began

"_**Now that she's back in the atmosphere **_

_**With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey **_

_**She acts like summer and walks like rain **_

_**Reminds me that there's time a to change, hey, hey **_

I was midway through when backup came out of nowhere. I looked slightly towards the door. Saw Nick, Jeff, Trent, Wes and David singing with me. Nick motioned for me to continue I shot him an _I will kill you _glare, but continued.

_**Since the return from her stay on the moon **_

_**She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey **_

_**Tell me did you sail across the sun **_

_**Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded? **_

_**And that heaven is overrated **_

_**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star **_

_**One without a permanent scar **_

_**And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there"**_

There was clapping, lots of clapping. When it stopped I was still glaring at Nick.

"Ohhh you guys are in _trouble," _Blaine whispered, as everyone got up to file out.

"Jenna welcome to New Directions, see you tomorrow."

"If she wants, too," Mike reminded him.

**Jeff's POV**

When everyone left Jenna just stood with her back to us.

"How mad are you?"

"Jeff, you guys set me up!" she yelled. Spinning around.

"Yea I know, but…"

"But nothing! That was mean!"

"But you'll forgive us right?" Trent asked concerned.

Jenna just raised her arms in frustration and walked out.

"Nicky?"

"Yea?"

"We made her mad,"

"I know,"

"How do we fix it?" David asked.

"I don't know," Nick sighed.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Give her some time,"

**A/N Done! I'm excited about next chapter! They showed up in that episode!**

**Anyway till next chapter!**


	5. The First Time

**A/N I'm watching Ocean's 11! It's long, so I want to see if I can update this by the time it's over. Ok it's time for Niff, here goes. I'm excited it's the first episode they appeared in for season 3! Sebastian may or may not have a plan. You have been forewarned.**

**The First Time**

**Nick's POV**

Jeff and Jenna were helping me get ready for my "date" with Sebastian's sister.

"I don't see how your ok with this," Jenna was rubbing the sides of her head trying to understand our plan.

"It's just a cover Jenna, relax," Jeff chuckled.

"I don't see why you can't just tell Uncle Tom,"

"Jenna," my tone bothered with warning.

"Nick," Jeff's tone was one of warning to me. Jenna had just started talking to us again after whole glee ambush thing. Jeff seems to be very protective of her, even more so since we got together. She did join glee club though so I was happy.

"So, your going on this "date"" she made air quotes "so Uncle Tom will leave you alone about dating this girl?" Jenna went through the plan again.

"Exactly," I said as I grabbed my jacket.

"We'll hang here," Jeff said as we walked toward the door.

"Harry Potter?" Jenna asked half a question.

"Sure thing J," Jeff laughed patting her head.

"I hate you!" she moved her hands to fix it.

"Ok, so I should be back in a few hours," Jeff leaned in to kiss me.

"Love you both,"

"Have fun,"

"Not to much though," Jenna narrowed her eyes as I shut the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOX OXO**

I walked up to the door of Sebastian's house and knocked.

Sebastian answered the door.

"Hey Nick,"

"Sebastian, hey,"

A girl poked her head around the corner and smiled at me. "Hi,"

Her body was hidden behind the door, but her face and curly brown hair was visible.

"This is my sister Hilary,"

"Hi, I'm-"

"Nick so I've been told," she glanced at Sebastian, "You must be cold, come in, geez Seb, manners!"

I stepped into the house, seeing Hilary fully. "Are you a good actor Nick?" she asked as the door closed.

"I guess…why?"

"Spending time with a girl on a "date"" she used air quotes too "when your gay, must be."

"Oh," I don't know why I suddenly felt bad.

"Calm down, it's ok, mom and dad aren't around, I'm going to go finish getting ready I'll be back."

I was left with just Sebastian.

"I had to tell her, hope you don't mind," he gave me a side smile, which I returned.

"No, I mean I'm glad you did," he moved to the couch and I followed, sitting next to him.

"And your boyfriend's ok with this?"

_The fact that your hands on my knee, or the date? I mentally shout._

"Yea, h-he's okay with it,"

He smiles.

"Thank you by the way,"

"For what?" he looks at me.

"For not telling your dad, our dad's work together so thank you,"

"A favor for a favor Nick no problem,"

"Than-wait what?"

_If his hand doesn't stop moving…_

"I _really _want to be a Warbler Nick,"

"Just between us Sebastian," I move his hand away "you are getting in, you were clearly the best we saw."

"Not what I'm talking about, Nick," he says like I was trying to avoid something.

"I want to be a warbler, more specifically _head _warbler," he says calmly looking me in the eye.

_Head Warbler? That's my job!_

"One day Sebastian maybe," I laughed, but his expression didn't change.

His hand moved back to my knee,

"I don't think you get it Nick," his voice was strangely calm _it was kind of freaking me out!_ "I want to be head Warbler, and you are going to allow it, immediately."

"No, I'm not," I laughed _he's kidding right?!_

"Yes you are,"

"How do you figure th-"?

I was cut off by his lips on mine.

"What the hell Sebastian!" I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my jacket.

"As I was saying, I will become head warbler immediately after practice tomorrow, if not your dad finds out about Jeff, and Jeff finds out about that kiss. Got it?" he waved his phone from side to side in his hand. _A picture?! You've got to be kidding right?!_

"Fine," I said my head reeling. What am I going to do?

"Ready?" Hilary came down the stairs.

I said nothing, walking out the door with her behind me.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOX OXO**

We went for a walk in the park.

"So? What happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When we left, my brother was smirking like he got away with something, what happened?"

"Nothing,"

"He hit on you," she said plainly rolling her eyes "Typical."

"Yeah…" I left it at that.

"So what's he like?"

"Who?" I looked at her confused.

She laughed "Your boyfriend silly,"

"Oh," I chuckled "Jeff is great, he's been my best friend for years,"

"Awwww," she chuckled.

"So what about you?"

"What about me?" she asked.

"Relationship status?"

"Single and straight as an arrow, thanks," she smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot,"

"What do you think of this?" I gestured to us.

"So 'do you have any problem playing along while I pretend to be straight'? Totally cool with it," I stayed silent, she continued, "No one should be forced to come out, these things take time, I'm happy to help."

"Thanks," I laughed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOX OXO**

**Jeff's POV**

Nick got home at around 8. Jenna had left, she had to do some stuff before school tomorrow. We went to Nick's room.

"How'd it go?" I asked him.

"Fine," he said shrugging.

"Did ya' kiss her?" I laughed.

"No Jeffery, I didn't," he said sourly.

"Whoa dude chill, I was only kidding,"

He took a deep breath. "Sorry,"

"It's ok, I think you're tense,"

"Am not,"

"Hmmm," he was lying. "You always get snippy when you're tense,"

"I could go for a shoulder massage," he smiled.

"Done," I said moving to sit behind him on his bed.

"So really, how'd it go?" I asked again, I began massaging his shoulders.

"Her name is Hilary, she knows about the cover and she says she's happy to-"

"Nick, continue your sentence." I said teasing knowing exactly why he stopped.

"Jerk," he snaps back his tone light.

"Love you too Nicky,"

"Prove it,"

"What?"

"I. .it."

The sound of a key in the door interrupted our make out session. _Parents have the worse god damn timing!_

"Nick? Oh hi Jeff, I didn't realize you were here, there's food on the table," Mrs. Duaval said from the front hall.

"Hey," I said after we got food.

He looked at me. "You okay?"

He nodded.

"Something's wrong," it wasn't a question.

"I have to tell you something, about Sebastian…"

I rolled my eyes, but let him talk

"He…ummm…we were talking today and he…suggested I sing uptown girl tomorrow at practice."

"My favorite," _why was that so hard to say?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOX OXO**

**The next day at Warbler practice**

**Nick's POV**

I walked in late, after the Sebastian thing I debated going at all but I was head warbler _for now_ I had to be there.

I started singing uptown girl with the guys. As I sang I noticed their faces light up one by one, finally I looked in the direction they pointed. _Blaine! _I smiled as he joined us.

"You guys killed it as always!" he clapped.

"So is this your triumphant return back to Dalton?" Trent asked.

"Please?" I heard among the group as a not so silent plea.

"No," he started. I locked eyes with Sebastian accidently, and held his gaze, next time I know Jeff was trying to get my attention as we left the practice room.

"Nicolas Duaval!" I snapped back to reality.

"Yea? Sorry Jeffy, what was that?"

"Do you want to go?"

"Where?"

"To McKinley? For the west side story play Blaine's in?"

"Oh right, yea sure,"

"Nicky? What's wrong?"

"Look Jeff, what do you think about Sebastian becoming head warbler?"

He crossed his arms and looked at me as though he was in deep thought.

"What does he have on you?"

"The kiss,"

"That day at the ice cream shop?"

"No…I mean yes, he said if I didn't make him head warbler he'd tell dad,"

"Dick," Jeff mumbled.

"So I want to make him head warbler…until,"

"You can tell your dad?" Jeff finished.

"Yup,"

"Okay, so what are you going to say to the guys?"

"That I want to see if he's as good as we think, so he's head Warbler for now."

We went to McKinley, I told the guys as we waited for the curtain to rise. They were pissed, but they were okay after a bit.

Blaine did an amazing job! And Kurt was amazing too! We couldn't find Jenna but we knew she was around.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOX OXO**

**Back at Dalton in Jeff's room**

I'm staying the night at Jeff's again. Currently trying to get over the fact my mom just asked if we were having sex yet. _So embarrassing!_

Jeff just laughed "Pizza's here," I'm going down to the lobby to grab it ok?" he said giving me a quick kiss.

There was a knock on the door 2 minutes after he left "Forgot the money didn't you?"

I laughed opening the door.

"We didn't have that kind of deal Nick,"

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"To tell you that, that story was genius, and if you're going to try to get your spot back don't bother,"

I crossed my arms "Anything else?"

"Just one thing, just like your head warbler spot, you _will _be mine someday soon,"

He winked and I slammed the door.

Jeff came back with food. The minute he put it down I kissed him.

"Whoa Nick I was only gone for like 10 minutes," he laughed. I kissed him again "You know I love you right?"

**Jeff's POV**

"I know, I love you too," I answered taking in his facial expression, it's one I hadn't seen before. We ate, Nick being overly affectionate the whole time.

"Night," he said as we cuddled in bed.

"Night, Nicky I love you,"

_Even if you don't want to tell me what your hiding from me._

**A/n Jeff! Omg!**


	6. Mash-off

**A/N Jeff. I love you. Jenna I'm sorry in advance, please tweet me if you want to cry. This isn't episode based. It's nighttime the day after the last chapter ended (did that make sense at all?)**

**Jeff's POV**

Still haven't figured out what wrong with Nick. He says he's fine but…he definitely isn't. He seemed fine before he went on his "date," so I grit my teeth after I dropped him off at home and knocked on Sebastian's door.

"Hey,"

"Hi, are you Hilary?"

"I am," she looked at me for a minute "are you Jeff?"

I nodded "I'm dating your boyfriend," she did air quotes.

"That you are," I laughed before she invited me in.

"Is Nick ok?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, the smile fell from her face.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I was hoping I could ask Sebastian,"

"He's not home," she whispered.

I tilted my head _why are you whispering? _I silently asked.

She pointed towards the back door, it opened two seconds later. A woman, who looked a lot like Hilary, walked in.

"Hi mom,"

"Hello dear, and who might you be?" she smiled at me.

"Jeff," I answered smiling.

"That's nice, are you two studying together?"

"Yes," Hilary answered before I could shooting me a 'go with it look,'

"Ok good, well I'm off again, another business meeting,"

And she was gone.

"That was mom," she said in an obvious tone.

"So what did you want to ask Seb about?"

"Nicky's been acting funny since your date,"

"You call him Nicky? Does he call you Jeffy then too?"

I nod. "Awwww, so cute! All I know is Seb hit on him before we left,"

"Hmmm," I was busy thinking.

"What?" she asked.

"Nick, made Sebastian head warbler the other day, he saw us kiss and he's using it against Nick,"

"Blackmail, I'm sorry, my brothers…a jerk really."

"But then what else is there? Why is he so nervous and secretive?"

"I don't know, but I'll let you know if I find anything out."

"Thanks," and with that I left. She wanted to help me, Sebastian was her brother shouldn't she be protecting him? But then again he was Sebastian.

I got back to Dalton, got ready for bed, when my phone rang.

"Hey Nicky,"

"Hi Jeff," he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired,"

"So sleep," I chuckled.

"Not that kind of tired, I mean emotionally so,"

"What's wrong Nicky?"

"I'm gonna tell dad when he comes home,"

"A-are you sure?"

"It's a part of who I am Jeff,"

"I _know _but are you _sure?"_

"I have too, I have to before he finds out some other way." _Sebastian you ass!_

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, no Jeffy, stay and sleep, it'll be ok.

"But Nick…"

"Jeff, please for me, can you stay in your room?"

_Not a chance. _"Ok, for you, I will,"

"I love you so much Jeff,"

"Love you too Nick."

And we hung up I looked at the clock, 11:01 PM, and I had school in the morning. I stayed in my lounging clothes. I called Nick back at 11:30 PM.

"Yes, I'm sure, go to bed Jeffy,"

"Call me when it's over, and if I need to come get you I will, ok,"

**A/N A few hours later, Nick hadn't called, Jeff fell asleep, next thing he knew the phone rang on his bedside table. He bolted up.**

"Nick? Oh hey Jenna, wait hold on breathe, I cant understand you, he WHAT?! Oh my god, please tell me he's ok!...where? Ok I'll be right there!"

I hung up, and bolted out the door, I'd get in trouble for leaving school grounds this late but I don't care, 2 AM or not I had to get to Nick.

It was a blur really, until I caught sight of a tearful frightened Jenna. I hugged her holding back my own tears I tried to calm her. She could tell me what happened.

"He called me before Uncle Tom got home, I snuck out. I knew wasn't going to go well Jeff, I swear I did." She sobbed violently into my chest. "Shhh, I know, I believe you, breathe, that's it just relax. Jenna where is Nick?"

"With the doctors,"

_I could have been there! Why didn't I go over!_

Jenna was guided away from me from her mom. Nick's mom was at my side the minute she was gone.

"I got home 20 minutes late, I walked up to the door I knew something was wrong, I called the cops from outside, told Jenna to wait outside and went in, Tom was arrested. They said he has a concussion, but he'll be ok," she said calmly.

I clutched my stomach; _You should have been there Jeff, what's wrong with you?!_

"Honey, don't blame yourself,"

"Why not? I should have been there!" I screamed at her, louder than I meant too.

_I lost it, I cried for what seemed like hours, Nick's mom holding me the whole time._

_I calmed down, and went to check on Jenna. I wasn't until a nurse came up to us that I let her go._

"Are you Jeff and Jenna?" We nodded, "Nicolas is asking for you both,"

If we had known where we were going Jenna and I would have bolted, but we had to follow at walking pace. _Which was torture. _ Jenna took my hand, before we walked in, _breathe,_ I mouthed to her she nodded and we walked in.

"Hey Nick," I said my voice thick trying to stay calm.

"Hi Jeff," his eyes were closed, but he knew I was there.

He reached out Jenna took his hand, and he smiled. "You cry too much,"

"Well, sorry for being emotional!" she laughed through tears.

"S'ok,"

"How you feeling?"

"Dizzy, kinda tired."

"Sleep, we'll be back,"

"Jeff? Can I talk to you a sec?"

I looked to Jenna, she kissed Nick's cheek and left. _His face looked puffy, bruised. _ I fought my anger and said. "What is it Nicky?" his eyes opened a little.

"That could have gone better," he was trying to make light of this.

"I should have been there,"

"No, you would have been hurt,"

_Better me than you._

"I'm sorry,"

"What for?"

"Worrying you,"

"It's ok, you're going to be okay, and that's what matters,"

"Hmmm," he says acknowledging the words. "We'll have to move out now,"

I said nothing, but I knew what he meant. With his dad in jail for no one knows how long. Mrs. Duval would want to move. Maybe consider divorce. _Jeff really? That's what you're thinking about?_

Mrs. Duval came in then. "You get to go home tomorrow Hun,"

"Don't wanna," Nick whined.

She tilted her head, asking me a silent question. I nodded my head towards the door.

She followed me out after we both said goodbye to Nick.

"I don't blame him," she sighed.

"He can stay with me," I offered without missing a beat.

"I think he should, at Dalton," she said almost thoughtfully.

"Does that mean you don't want us together anymore?"

She laughed "No, honey no, that's not what I meant, I meant moving him to Dalton, to live there."

"Oh," _we could live together._

"Jeff honey listen to me, nick loves you. Do you love him?"

"Yes,"

She cupped my cheek "That's all I could ask for as his mom, I _do not _blame you for his, nor does Nick, and you _will not _blame _yourself, am I clear?"_

"Yes ma'am," she kissed my forehead. Odd because I was taller than her.

"I'm going to drive Jenna home, stay with him?" I just nodded.

I went back in and sat by the head of Nick's bed.

He was awake, but kept his eyes closed. "Jeff?"

"Yea Nicky?"

He said nothing, I waited, and then I saw tears. "Nick, no don't cry," seeing him cry was both the saddest thing ever, and frustrating. I wanted to be mad. At Mr. Duval, for doing this to him, and at my self for not being there to protect him.

"I'm sorry,"

"What for?" I asked my tone confused.

"Not being sure,"

"_**A-are you sure?"**_

"_**It's a part of who I am Jeff,"**_

"_**I know but are you sure?"**_

"_**I have too, I have to before he finds out some other way." **_

"_**Do you want me to come over?"**_

"_**No, no Jeffy, stay and sleep, it'll be ok.**_

"But I'm here now," I say trying to make him feel better.

"I know,"

"I love you so much,"

"Love you," all he said before drifting off to sleep.

I held his hand until the sun rose.

**A/N Jeff I love you! Poor Nick but he'll be fine. **


	7. I Kissed a Girl

**A/N guys I'm going to write this quick, because I just had an idea and need to get to the story. This is semi-filter but enjoy. **

**Jeff is the best boyfriend ever, and I put him through so much crap, I'm a mean person! Hilary lives up to her last name, and Jenna isn't pleased about it.**

**I KISSED A GIRL**

Nick is back home now, but Jeff is there more and more lately. Ms. Duval did the paperwork to file for divorce and a name change. Nick is packing, and is rather frantic, his dad gets out in 3 weeks. Rather then try to understand how the hell that even made sense he just packed.

"Nicky?" Jeff called tenderly, seeing the anger and panic in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Jeff…I don't want to talk about it."

"Nick?"

"Please?" Nick's voice broke.

"Ok, at least come lay down for a sec?"

He figured Jeff was right he'd been on his feet for hours.

He lay down next to his boyfriend. Even looking at him Jeff saw him hurting.

"He hates me, my dad hates me," Nick said his face buried in Jeff's chest.

Jeff wanted to fix this, to make it better but he couldn't.

Nick was trying to hold back his tears. Jeff didn't need to see him cry anymore.

The hand on top his head was soothing though. Moving his hair softly, Jeff started humming in his ear.

"It started off ok, small talk really, I said I had something to say." Jeff was confused for second, but he understood now, he listened carefully. "I said I met Hilary, but really wasn't interested. He seemed ok with that; I said I wasn't interested because I was already in love. That's when things got weird he got tense, I said I was in love with you. He started screaming and then-"

"Shh," Jeff rubbed his boyfriend's back soothingly; it was painful to go through for him and for Jeff's ears painful to hear.

Nick fell asleep. His mom came home to see both boys cuddled on nick's bed, the bedroom room wide open the light still on, she turned the light off and left the door ajar slightly.

Jeff's phone went off. He grumbled but was careful not to wake Nick. It was a text from Hilary. It read: Explain the weirdness?

There was a picture attachment, he opened it immediately wishing he hadn't. _Nick and Sebastian kissed?!_

Jeff knew nick hadn't been sleeping well lately, so he didn't bother waking him to explain, he was more hurt than angry, it was 3 am he wasn't going to drive back to his dorm. So he went downstairs and slept on the couch. He fell asleep hurt and more so confused.

Nick woke up at 6 and was suddenly panicked by the empty bed. When he went downstairs Jeff was putting on his jacket.

"Morning Jeffy,"

"I have to go get ready, see you in 3rd period." And with that he left.

Nick was confused, no kiss, no good morning? No good morning kiss? What was that?

Nick ignored it for now and went to get ready, or rather he _would _have had his phone not rung.

"Hey Jenna,"

"Don't 'hey Jenna' me who the heck is Sebastian and how could you do that to Jeff?!"

"Sebastian, he's the new warbler, and what exactly did I do to Jeff?"

"YOU KISSED SEBASTIAN! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID YOU MORON!"

"Wait hold on…what?"

"Jeff has proof he just came over and showed me the picture!"

_The picture? Crap!_

Nick suddenly realized what had happened, and he was _pissed. _

He got a drive from his mom.

"Sebastian what the hell?!"

"Good morning to you too," Sebastian said irritated and sleepy as he answered the door to his home.

"Why would you do that?!"

"Nick it's early, I can't think be specific."

Nick pushed his way inside.

"The picture, the one you were using as _blackmail _why would you send it, I gave you what you wanted, why would you…"

"Whoa Nick, calm down, I didn't send it."

"How would he have gotten it then?"

Sebastian thought back to last night. He did homework, watched TV, yelled at Hilary to stop going through his phone before dinner, ate, and practiced a new song. _Wait a minute…_

"Nick, I didn't send that picture,"

Nick scoffed.

"hold on."

Sebastian went into what nick assumed was Hilary's room.

Sebastian had expected his sister to be asleep at 7 am, not standing by her bedroom door with that smirk on her face.

"What did you do?"

"Calm down Seb, I was just having fun, and you wanted Nick for yourself right? I highly doubt Jeff's gonna let him explain this one…" she whispered

Sebastian grinned, she was right. This could be interesting.

Sebastian winked at his little sister, who was already working up tears. She smiled at him put on her best sad face and went to Nick. Who couldn't help but be concerned with the hurt on her face.

"I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and I accidently hit send. I'm sorry nick I wasn't trying to-" Nick just hugged her for know another reason then she seemed to be entering hysteria. "I'm so sorry you have to believe me," she continued to cry.

Nick _did. _And he told her so until she stopped.

"Nick, I'm sorry, this is my fault too, I feel awful, about this and…your dad…" nick glared at a slightly-less-than-normal-smug Sebastian, but nodded.

"I'd be willing to talk to Jeff, explain this,"

Nick mumbled a thank you to him gave Hilary one last hug and left; he had to go see Jenna.

Sebastian closed the door and a smile spread wide across his face. He turned around and gave a slow clap. "Well played little sister well played,"

"Why thank you," she took a bow.

Nick was trying to get a word in, Jenna wasn't having it.

"I can't believe you! Why? How? Uggghhh!"

"Hilary said she was going through Sebastian's phone and accidently hit send."

"Accidently? But the text came from Hilary's phone, meaning she would have had to send it to her phone and _then _accidently hit send."

She was right…

"Which means…?"

"She's helping him sent you up!" Jenna screamed, and her mom told her to quiet down this early in the morning.

"So I just have deal with Sebastian Smythe, at school today, while my boyfriend hates me for no other reason than blackmail, wonderful."

"His last name is Smythe?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, can we focus on the rest of the problem please?"

"Hilary Smythe, long brown hair, slightly high pitched voice, always very polished looking."

"Yea?"

"Also known as the cheerleader who's ruining my life!? Not ok!"

"Whoa what?"

"Jenna time for school!" Jenna's mom called from the top of the stairs.

Jenna and Nick said goodbye they had classes to get to.

**Jenna's POV**

So I had Blaine fill me in on what I missed when I was worried about Nick.

Mercedes Sugar Santana and Brittany quit new directions and formed a group of their own, we had competition. Rachel got suspended, something about messing with the election? And sectionals were in 2 weeks! Not good!

It was after lunch on my way to 3rd period I saw Hilary by her locker fixing her cheerio "high pony."

"I know what you did," I leaned against the locker next to hers.

She glared "And what was that?"

"You helped your brother mess with Nick and Jeff."

She smiled. "Oh so your not a dumb as you look, good for you." It sounded like she was talking to a toddler.

"Why?"

"Cause it's fun, and I'm bored?"

"You're not a very nice person,"

"At least I'm not-"

I felt an arm drape around me from out of nowhere "Hey Jenna, Hilary,"

"Puckerman, what do you want?" Sam glared puck smirked

"Oh nothing, but let me remind you of something," another cheerleader spoke. What was her name again? Santana…I think?

"I'm queen bitch around here so stop trying so hard it's kind of pathetic, just like your cheap ass extensions."

_Santana. _That was her name, I remember now.

I said nothing as we moved toward the choir room, puck's arm disappearing from around my shoulder. I caught Santana's arm before she walked down the hall "Thanks,"

She shrugged "Like I said being queen bitch is my job."

"What happened?" Blaine's hazel eyes were lit with concern and Kurt's blue-green ones mimicked it.

"Nothing," I said smiling, I didn't need to worry them. The empty chairs in the room were worrying enough.

But that was a good question. I texted Nick and asked about Jeff.

"We have a problem," Finn said.

I waited for more "Santana, Brittany sugar and Mercedes, quit."

"Thanks to you," Kurt mumbled.

"I know…which means…?"

"Means, we need _you_ to sing with us."

**Meanwhile at Dalton**

**Nick's POV**

**From Jeff: Meet me, the usual place ASAP!**

He didn't seem mad he seemed paniced.

I asked if I could go to the bathroom, and snuck out to our usual spot where Jeff was waiting.

"Hey," I said needing to break the silence.

"Hey," he said back.

"Jeff let me explain-" he held his hand up to stop me.

"I think we need a break,"

"What?"

"A break, just for a bit."

"Look the thing with Sebastian-"

"Was blackmail? I know I hit me in the gut for it."

"Ok?" _if he knew it wasn't my fault why was he insisting on a break?_

"You didn't tell me…" his voice was hurt.

"I didn't…I couldn't…"

"You should have, you had the chance and you lied to me twice."

"I know and I'm sorry, but-"

He moved closer placing a hand on my cheek.

"Look, I love you Nick, but it's for the best ok?"

"How can you say that?!" I screamed.

"How could I not? You're my best friend, and I love you but…things have just been complicated for you lately, I don't want to add to that."

"You wouldn't be…" I tried to reason.

"I love you and I always will, but I need some time, ok?"

I shook my head no but said yes.

And I watched him walk away.

My phone buzzed

**From Jenna: What happened?**

I texted back.

**To Jenna: I have no clue…**

The response I got back confused me.

**From Jenna: Me either**


	8. Hold on to Sixteen

**A/n sorry for the wait you guys! Also I doubt you noticed but me being my best critique I noticed. The part of last chapter when I said Puck Santana and Sam were with Jenna by her locker I lied. Sam wasn't there he comes in this chapter.**

**Nick's POV**

Jenna and I rarely meet and don't speak; usually it's all we do. But tonight was different. We said nothing musing over our problems.

"So repeat it again,"

"He said he knew about Sebastian, but he was upset that I lied to him."

"Well that's gonna make the New Year awkward."

I tilted my head.

"You and Jeff are supposed to be roommates, remember?"

Truth is I forgot I was rooming with Jeff at Dalton come January.

"So tell me again how you got roped in to singing at Sectionals?" I changed the subject.

Jenna let out a sound of frustration "Rachel got suspended, she rigged the election, A.K.A. she stuffed the ballot box so Kurt would win, and of course her being the female lead that is _very _bad, so we need about 5 spots filled in order to compete. Me being one of the 5."

My mom came in then "How's it going you two?" all cheerful. She meant well but Jenna and I weren't in the mood for cheerful. We hung our heads once again silent musing over our problems.

**Jenna's POV**

I walked into glee club and sat with Kurt.

"Where are Finn and Rachel?"

"Picking up Sam,"

"Who's Sam?" I asked Kurt chuckled.

Next thing I know Finn and Rachel walked in with a tall blonde boy, whom Tina attack hugged.

Sparkling cider seemed come out of nowhere as Finn said "Let's hear it for Sam Evans,"

So he was Sam. The _Sam. _For some reason or another I got up and left the room. Maybe it was the random bursting in to song. But I made a quick exit. "Red solo Cup," was the song, I stayed outside the door and softly sang along.

"You ok?" I looked up as the singing stopped.

"Oh hey Santana, yea I'm ok, just waiting."

"You have to sing with them eventually, for now I have to take my handy notebook and make fun of troutty mouth, excuse me."

_Ummm, ok?_

Everyone walked out of the choir room all together. I walked to my locker it was time to go home. As I closed my locker door I saw Sam standing next to me.

"Hey,"

"Hi, I'm Jenna by the way,"

"I was told, I'm Sam, and I saw you leave, where you ok?"

"Hi Sam, yea I was…I am fine,"

"Comfort is the key to calm,"

I looked at him and he laughed.

"What I mean is once you get use to everyone, you'll be more comfortable with us,"

_Us. He said us. Not them. Even gone he was still apart of the team._

"Well, I have to go, but I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow?"

I just smiled and nodded.

Mercedes waved hi to me as she came down the hall, holding a really sparkly silver dress. I waved back. Sam moved next to her starting up a conversation. I missed her, and she'd only been gone like a week. Her voice was incredible her laughter contagious, big shoes to fill, and we as a group would have to try our best, the "Troubletones," as they called themselves, were competition now, like it or not. _Let's go with not._

**At nick's house**

"So, his name is Sam, and from what I gather he will be a big help. But your news is bigger what do you mean you didn't _know you won?!"_

"Sorry was a little busy in recovery," Nick snapped. The warblers had won their sectionals and nick just supposedly found out at school today.

"How are things with Jeff?" I ask and the minute I do I regret it as I see the pain on Nick's face. "Still isn't speaking to me. Although I had a nice chat with Sebastian today."

My eyes narrowed "Define nice,"

"He seems quite obsessed with winning sectionals. In a non creepy way, he just really wants to go to nationals."

I huffed I don't trust him like _at all._

**The next Night**

**Jeff's POV**

I was on the phone with Jenna. She was asking me question after question in between explaining how scary Blaine's blow up with this Sam guy was. I was half paying attention; I had a pretty intense hangover. I didn't go to class today. Last night I went out to Scandal's just to clear me h and ran into Sebastian. Kurt and Blaine were there too, but they didn't notice my thank god I didn't want to explain the whole breakup thing. _Breakup? Or was it a break? _ I thought about it while Jenna talked she was giving me a run down of the…outfits I think?

I drank like 6 beers. Fake ID's work wonders. I would have had 7 but….

"_Ok that's enough Jeff,"_

"_Sebastian,"_

"_Yea it's me, come on, time to go,"_

"_Aren't you busy hitting on someone's boyfriend?"_

"_No I'm busy trying to get you off a barstool,"_

"_Why the hell do you care?"_

"_I'm not going to leave you here,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause you're drunk?"_

"_No I'm not,"_

"_Really? What's the date?"_

"_Is the 4__th__,"_

"_It's the 12__th__ dude,"_

"_Oh shut up I don't need your help,"_

"_And I don't need your attitude, but yet…"_

"_I should talk to Nick, I should explain that you're a jerk and it's not his fault,"_

"_No drunk dialing,"_

"_Fuck you,"_

_He chuckled "Look let me get you back to Dalton, just so I can be sure you're ok,"_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Because drunk and alone is a bad mix."_

The cab ride, falling on to my bed shoes and all, and Sebastian saying goodnight as he left me to sleep.

"Jeff!" I jumped as Jenna yelled through the phone.

"What?"

"You weren't listening, anyway, see you tomorrow?"

"Nope, I'll see you, singing on stage, in front on tons of people."

"I. Hate. You. So. Much."

"Love you too Jenna, Night."

**After Sectionals**

**Jenna's POV**

WE WON!

I was happy and sad. I was happy we won, and that we got to sing Michael Jackson but looking over to my left the sight broke my heart. Mercedes and Santana looked so sad I couldn't help but be sad for them.

I walked with Mike as we exit stage. Everyone kept telling me how good I did.

It made me super happy.

I caught sight of Nick as I walked the hall I hugged him tightly.

"See that wasn't so hard? Was it?" he laughed.

"No I _guess _not," I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Good job J!" Jeff came to my side patting my hair.

"Why do you do that?!"

"Cause I can,"

He turned his attention to Nick, "Well, do you need a ride home?"

"No, I think I'll just…"

I glared daring him to finish the sentence.

"You know what? It's kinda cold, so why not?"

I smiled, as they left not together but together. It was a start.

**The next day after school**

"It's not that random," Blaine laughed as we walked into the auditorium.

"Yes! It is! No one just burst into song," I argue. Kurt raised an eyebrow. He locked eyes with Rachel who was smiling strangely large, she started to sing.

I looked to Sam who was next to me now and Puck who was on my other side. I started to sing, but I had no problem letting Rachel take the lead. Then I heard voices. Ones that had been missing.

_Mercedes! And the rest of the girls! We sang as Quinn got Mercedes and Rachel brought Santana up shortly after._

The song ended. Mr. Shue waited for us to settle down.

"It's good to have you girls back,"

They all smiled.

I raised my hand.

"Yes Jenna?"

"Ummm I was wondering if you guys celebrate reunion like this…how's Christmas gonna go?"

I was met with silence and nothing but sly grins and smiles.

Oh boy…I shouldn't have asked that.

**A/n Ok, so to explain I'm really sick, mom sent me to bed, but I kind of stayed up writing instead so I'm sorry if this didn't make much sense. I will though I promise. I have a plan so bare with me. **

**Oh and in case your wondering Sebastian isn't after Jeff he was actually being nice. Why? That's for me to know and you to find out :p now time for sleep, before mom comes in and sees me wide awake.**


	9. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**A/N Christmas! It's almost Christmas and it's the Christmas episode for season 3 I'm writing this excites me! And thank you to tradition! You'll see what I mean later. Merry Christmas Happy Holidays and a safe and happy 2013 if I don't update before then!**

**Jenna's POV**

We were decorating the choir room for Christmas! I normally decorate while listening to music anyway, but Mercedes started singing "All I want for Christmas is you." And I wasn't going to stop her. 1. I love the song. And 2. Have you heard her sing?! It's incredible! We finished decorating; I was about to leave when Kurt called me over.

"Hey Kurt,"

"Hey Jenna, headed home?"

"Yea, in a sec, mom's sending Nick to get me,"

He smiled and nodded.

"How's the Christmas shopping going?"

I laughed, I was telling Kurt about my shopping trouble yesterday. "Better, I found something for everyone!"

"That's great!" Everyone stopped, and walked over so I was standing in the middle of this half circle. It freaked me out. I moved closer to Kurt, eyes going from his face to the people surrounding me.

He whispered a "shhhh" sensing my panic.

"So Jenna, you remember when you noticed, that we all have necklaces or bracelets with our names on them?" Sugar spoke and I nodded.

Brittany clapped her hands as Joe handed me a small box. He had one in his hands too and so did Rory. I opened it and gasped.

**Nick's POV**

Jenna met me out front.

"Hey kid," she got in and put on her seatbelt.

"Hey Nick, look at this!" she showed me the necklace, _Jenna _in gold letters.

"Nice," I laughed. Jenna was shy, but she seemed to really like these people, which was great.

"How'd the shopping go?"

"Ok, the big one in the back is mom's, then I bought yours, so now I'm done."

She looked back. Her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Ok so that's two but there's three here."

"One _was _Jeff's,"

"Was?"

"We're on a break, I wasn't sure if that meant we give each other gifts or not."

"What is it?"

"A digital photo album, 36 photos of us." **(A/N 36, for agent 3 and agent 6)**

She "awww-ed like I thought she would.

I brought her home and my aunt told me I should stay for dinner. I agreed arguing with her was pointless.

I went to get a bottle of water from the kitchen, as I walked out Jenna kissed my cheek.

"Random,"

She shook her head, and pointed to the ceiling "Tradition,"

_Mistletoe? Really? _But I said nothing.

**Jenna's POV**

**After Glee club the next day**

Sam wanted everyone to help out at our local homeless shelter; I loved the idea, the rest of the group not so much. But coach sue is all but making it mandatory, so I guess we're doing it. It's good to give back especially around the holidays. Artie seemed happy about some Christmas special thing, he was offered to direct. The whole glee clubs going to be in it apparently. In front of camera? Yea no thanks.

"Hey Jenna!"

"Artie, hey," I stopped walking so he could catch up.

"I have a question for you."

"Ok? Sure."

"Roll with me," he motioned for me to follow him as he rolled away. I smiled and followed.

"So the TV Christmas special I told everyone about?"

"Yea.." I said walking quick to keep pace.

"Wanna help me direct it?"

I thought about it. _Score no cameras!_

"Yea sure! I'd love that!"

"Cool, see you tomorrow."

**Jeff's POV**

I miss Nick. I'm upset at him but I miss him. Sebastian explained everything to me, he was being nice because it was his fault Nick and I weren't speaking. He felt bad. Not that he'd ever admit it. And truth be told blackmail or not he was going a pretty good job as head Warbler.

I sat on my bed texting Jenna while opening my mail, mom had dropped off.

We were talking about some winter Christmas special I was listening until I opened a residence notice.

**Jeffery Sterling will be returning to Dalton Academy in January. The currently living space Room 360 will be shared with Nicholas Duval, starting January 3****rd****.**

**This information is according to our records, if anything has changed please let us know.**

I picked up my phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"I forgot!"

"About?"

"Nick! Him rooming here!"

"If it helps he forgot about you too," _is she laughing at me?!_

"Jenna! What part of this is funny?!"

"The part where he was freaking out about that last week, and it's really not a big deal, your boyfriend is rooming with you the problem being?"

"He's not my-" I stopped. _What was I saying?!_

"Jeff?"

"Yea? I'm here, just thinking,"

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"How I made gift for Nick that I'll be an idiot to give him?"

"And why is that?"

"Because we aren't together anymore?"

"And why is that?"

"Because I was hurt and upset about something that wasn't his fault?"

"And why is that?"

"Because I love him, we love each other we should talk through things like this, still cant give him the gift though."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's a book of poems I wrote him? Love poems, I'll look like an idiot!"

"And why is that?"

"Because no wants to give their boyfriend-" I stopped and thought and laughed. Realizing what she'd been doing. Taking in all of what I just said.

"Nice J,"

"Did I help?"

"You did, thank you,"

"Yay!"

"Did you just clap?"

"Maybe…"

"Bye,"

"Bye…oh Jeff wait!"

"Yea?"

"You coming over tomorrow?"

"Pre-Christmas party? Wouldn't miss it,"

"Ok cool, you know it's not really a party right? My parents have a work party so you guys will be keeping me company," of course she'd tell Nick.

"Hey, if there is food, it's a party,"

"Ok, I have to go Artie says Christmas Special starts filming in an hour I have to make sure things are good to go."

"Ok good luck,

"Thanks!"

**Nick's POV**

Jeff arrived at Jenna's before me, he had just got to her door, we knocked my gift for Jeff in my hand, Jenna had told me, literally _ordered _me to bring it

"Hi!"

We all laughed at her over cheerfulness.

We ordered pizza and hung out watching Christmas movies.

"I have gifts for you," she said getting up.

Jeff and I looked at each other, as she came back with two small gift bags.

"Here," she handed one to each of us. "I know they aren't uniform, but I figured you needed a reminder."

"It's not Christmas yet,"

"Yea, I'll wait until Christmas," I agreed.

"No! Now please!? For me?"

Jeff looked at me and I shrugged.

I opened mine as Jeff opened his.

A Dalton tie?

I smiled understanding what Jenna meant. _We needed a reminder_. At the bottom of the tie was a small hand stitched 3. Jeff's had a 6.

We smiled.

"You can't break up the mafia. It's not right." She said in a whisper.

We thanked her still avoiding eye contact with each other.

Jenna's phone rang. "It's Finn, be right back." She ran to her room.

I looked at Jeff then he was looking now at his tie.

"Hey Nicky?" he looked at me then.

"Yes Jeffy?"

"You know I love you right?"

"I love you too," I said honestly relieved.

"I have a gift for you,"

"I have one for you too,"

I handed it to him and waited for him to open it. He turned it on and smiled at the pictures.

"I love this, I put it in _our _room when I get back,"

"Our?"

"Did you forget Nicky?" he smiled.

"No, I didn't I just didn't think you'd…" _want me as your roommate._

"Ok now open yours," he said ignoring my sentence.

I unwrapped it "For 3 from 6" was the title. I looked at him. He just motioned for me to open it.

I did. And I read. "Oh my god, Jeff that was the most beautiful thing I've ever read."

"There's 35 more," he grinned taking my hand.

**Jenna's POV**

"There's 35 more," I stood at the top of stairs, Finn had called,_ and texted_. So didn't have to call him back I just moved to the stairs and listened. And now I had an idea. _This could work. _I smiled "That was Finn, we're meeting at the shelter, can you guys come with?"

They said sure. I gathered my hat mitts and scarf, and went to the kitchen and placed them on the table. I looked back; they were too busy smiling at each other to notice. _Perfect. _

I put on my boots and coat by the door. I went back to the living room, going towards the kitchen.

"Jenna! No shoes in the house!" Nick reminded me.

"Fine grab my hat and stuff for me?"

"Ok," when they were about to exit the kitchen with my stuff I yelled, "Freeze!"

The stopped and looked at me. I smiled and pointed to the mistletoe hanging above the kitchen doorframe.

"I'll give you two a minute, I'll be in Jeff's car." I grabbed his keys.

It was more like 10 geez!

Nick handed me my hat scarf and gloves as he and Jeff got in.

"Thanks J," Jeff said.

"Yea, thanks for the reminder kid,"

"Merry Christmas," I said back smiling from ear to ear cause I just saved Christmas, for them anyway.

**A/N Damn right she did! LOL Merry Christmas Happy Holidays and a safe and happy 2013 if I don't update before then!**


	10. YesNo

**A/N This is short, I wasn't a fan of this episode to the point of I almost forgot to write it, I wrote the next chapter first. I realized we haven't had the boys alone for a talk in a good little while so this isn't **_**that **_**episode based…**

**Nick's POV**

So here I am. In room 360. 3 days before 2nd semester starts. Unpacking the small things. School supplies, DVD'S, books, you know stuff like that.

Jeff's looking up at the ceiling lying on the bed they just moved in for me. "So? Can we talk now or are you going to keep unpacking pretending I'm not laying right here?"

"What were my opinions again?" I meant it lightly, but it came out wrong.

"Talk to me, or ignore me," he said seriously.

I sighed; I sat down next to him.

He sat up then.

"Hi,"

"Hi?" I said like more of a question than a greeting.

"So, I'm not sure if you realize this yet but you live here now."

"No really? I thought I just moved my stuff in here for something to do." I said in mock surprise.

We laughed.

"So? Did you miss me?" I asked lightly but meaning every word.

"Yes,"

"Are you still mad?"

"No,"

"So you forgive me?"

"Yes, do you forgive me?"

"Of course,"

"Can I ask a question now?"

"You just did, but yes,"

"Can you stop asking questions and kiss me please?"

"Sure thing," I laughed.

And we kissed. Until the door knocked.

"Ignore it," Jeff mumbled against my lips.

"I plan to,"

"I KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN THERE! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

_Jenna?_

We got up and went to the door.

"Took you long enough," her hand was on her hip her face was annoyed.

"How you find us?" Jeff asked.

"Room 3, 6, 0. Easy enough, kinda creepy how it worked out, oh and I asked Trent,"

She did this little squeal thing, when we let her in and she hugged us.

"You guys are back!"

Jeff looked at me in a "she's crazy" way.

"Where's we go exactly?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"I didn't mean like that, I just meant your back together. Wait, were you ever even separated? Or was it just a fight? Are you guys good? Or are you still upset? Because holding in your emotions aren't good for you. I hope you're ok? Your okay right? Cause-"

"Jenna!" we said in unison.

She stopped.

"We're fine,"

"Really, we're fine."

She looked at us, like she was trying to figure it out for herself.

I turned to Jeff and kissed him to prove a point.

"Ok! Ok ewww stop it I believe you!"

"Good," we spoke in unison again.

"Ummmm, I love you kid, but what _are _you doing here?"

She sat down on the bed, with a sigh, and up at me like I had asked her the hardest question ever.

"Oh right, right, I need to ask you about marriage." She said.

Jeff and I looked at each other.

"Who ever he is I will kill him!"

"It's not the dude with the Mohawk is it?"

"Doesn't matter! He's a dead man!"

"When did you even start dating?"

"And why are you already talking about marriage? Oh god! You're not pregnant are you?!"

"Oh I am so kicking this kids ass!" Jeff huffed cracking his knuckles.

I grabbed my phone to call Blaine. I was about hit "Talk," when Jenna's laughter filled the room. She was laughing hysterically.

**Jeff's POV**

"This _isn't _funny!"

"It-is, oh my gosh!" she continued laughing.

When she stopped she was still smiling.

"I wasn't talking about me!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "And no I'm not pregnant, nor am I dating anyone."

"I meant, Mr. Shue, wants to propose to Ms. Pillsbury, so it was this week's glee assignment was to help find a song!"

Nick looked to me as I sighed in relief.

"You could have just said that!"

We helped Jenna find a song, well a few. She was going to let the glee club pick.

When she left Nick as I sat on my bed. Well I sat up he kind of fell back onto my shoulder.

He reached for my hand, placed it on top of his head.

"Play,"

I chuckled and slowly started to play with his hair. That always made him sleepy, and it had been a long day.

"Jeffy?"

"Yea?"

"Would you move to Washington ever?"

"If I had a reason to, sure. Why?"

"They legalized gay marriage there."

"Oh,"

"I wasn't suggesting anything," he laughed nervously "it was just a question."

"I don't think that's true Nicky. You rarely say things without purpose. Oh and for the record, I like that suggestion."

Not gonna propose are you Jeffy?" he nuzzled my neck.

I closed my eyes and laughed. "Nicky we're laying on my bed, completely tired, I think I'd have to wait till the morning when I'm fully awake to propose, try to make it a little more romantic."

I felt his breath catch I pretended like I didn't notice.

"Ok, well, lets get changed, time for bed."

He whined in the "I'm comfy leave me be," way

"Come on, we'll cuddle after we get changed,"

It took me 20 minutes but I finally got him to get up and change.

While he was in the bathroom. I started thinking about what I'd said.

_Marrying Nick?_

_Sure._

_Now?_

_No._

_Later?_

_I could totally see that._

_I _want _that_

_I like that suggestion_

_But we're young_

_So? Propose now. Wait. 5 years. Marry. It's not that hard Jeff._

I chuckled at the inner battle I was having with myself, and I was still having it when I cuddled with Nick that night.

**A/N…UMMMM…..what is Jeff thinking…..?**


	11. Michael

**A/n Guys! Hi! It's me! ****Ok so I went to write this episode trying to think of what it included. Then I remember I got glee seasons 1-3 for Christmas! So without further a due I bring you MICHAEL! My favorite episode of season 3! I'll shall watch and write! I'll start a quarter of the way through, after Sebastian meets new directions at the Lima Bean, the next "day", it works out different in my head, so don't hate me ok.**

**Jeff's POV**

I'm in such a wonderful mood right now! Nick and I are doing great, he's all moved in and it's been awesome. We eat together, watch movies, and cuddle of course which makes having two beds odd since we rarely sleep separate now.

"Jeffy, you ok?" Nick was looking at me for across the study hall table, a small smile on his lips.

I shook my head no, he took my hand. "Ok, we'll take a break, get some food and come back to it, don't stress." He said comfortingly, he began to pack up.

"No, that isn't it Nicky." He stopped, and raised an eyebrow.

"I just…I love you, you know, I really do."

"I love you too…" I watched him get up, and come up along my side of the table.

He leaned down towards me and I turned my head to look him in the eye. He kissed me; it was soft and brief perfect really. Until I remembered where we were.

"Nick…?"

"Mhhmm?"

"We're…"

"In public? I know, but I don't care,"

_Did he just say that?_

I searched his eyes, for something, nervousness maybe? But I only saw love.

"Hate to break up the mush fest boys, but Warbler meeting in 5." We looked to see Sebastian turning on his heels away from us.

"Come on, let's go see what's up," he took my hand and we walked. I was a few steps behind when we reached the hall the practice room was in. Nick turned to me and helped me fix my blazer with his free hand.

"What you thinking Jeffy?"

I huffed, "Honestly?"

He nodded; I squeezed his hand "I'm thinking you're going to let go,"

He narrowed his eyes, confused. I continued, "I guess we spent so long hiding it, I'm waiting for it not to be real, like a dream or something."

He chuckled, moving my hair from my face "I can prove your not dreaming,"

He kissed me and I smiled into it, we were in school, I could kiss him in school finally! This time it was the sound of David's voice that separated us.

"I told you guys! Pay up!" Wes and Thad stood behind him and each handed him 10-dollar bills.

"A bet? For real dude?"

David looked to Nick "So, can I?" He pointed inside the practice room.

Nick just nodded and grinned.

David just nodded and walked into the practice room.

"YO! Everybody sit down, shut up and listen up! Nick and Jeff have an announcement to make!" he said and everyone stopped and took a seat.

"Thanks man," Nick said.

I looked at him eyes wide. "Are you sure?" I mouthed to him.

He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Fellow Warblers, I would like to bring it to your attention, that I am in fact, gay."

He looked at me to….finish I guess?

"And Nick and I have been secretly dating for a while now, we're in love."

We looked at each other and smiled.

"Well," Trent said, "We're happy for you, but 0 out of 3 of those things were secrets. We knew, but we're glad you were open and honest with us, as your teammates and your friends, we are truly happy for you two."

Cheers erupted. They were _too_ excited about this in my opinion but _we didn't have to hide anymore, he was ok, and I was ok, we were together._

"I would like to call this meeting to order." Sebastian said, almost like he was asking our permission. We took our seats and let him speak.

" I would like to propose a change in our regional set list."

"No way, not happening." Wes said with a smack of his gavel.

"Just hear me out," he said over the chatter.

"I want to do Michael Jackson for regionals!"

**(A/n in my head, Sebastian lied at the Lima Bean, just to piss them off, he hasn't changed the set list yet, but he has now)**

The room fell silent all eyes on him.

"Oh! You could have just said that! All in favor?" Wes banged the gavel again. Hands around the room rose include Nick's and mine.

"But, there could be a problem," Sebastian continued.

"Which would be?" I asked.

"The New Directions want to perform Michael too."

"So? What do we do?"

"Well, the new directions want to meet with us, according to this text from Blaine."

**Nick's POV **

That night all of the Warblers went to meet with the New directions. Uniforms and all, we'd spent most of practice singing and dancing to Michael Jackson's "Bad," because according to Sebastian, this could be a showdown for the ages.

"Well, we're here,"

"We got something to settle," Blaine said arms folded across his chest "Both of us want to use MJ but only one can-"

"We're having a Jackson-off Nicked Knight, the winner gets the king of pop for regionals." Said the "hot and sassy" cheerleader as Beatz calls her; we've never learned her name, now that I think about it.

"Us, against the two of you? You really think your that bad?" I couldn't help but smirk. "Is that what they teach you in that little public school of yours?"

Next thing I knew, we were flung into battle mode. Singing one of my favorite Michael songs, against members of new directions, trying to prove we were better.

I was busy dancing, but the minute we landed back in formation, Blaine fell to the ground. I figured he tripped. It wasn't until he let out a scream of pain; I took in the slushy surrounding him. Sebastian turned to leave and we followed. Looking back to an old friend in pain, my heart dropped to my stomach.

Speaking of stomachs, Sebastian was currently emptying the contents of his into a side alley. We surrounded him concerned and…well confused as fuck as to what just happened.

When he stopped puking, he started explaining. "I just wanted to mess with Kurt, ruin his scarf, with it," I assumed he meant the slushy. "But Blaine…" he wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve.

It was a prank gone wrong, from what I understood. Totally messed up to begin with but.

Before anyone could say anything more to him he put in his headphones and started the three-block walk home.

Jeff and I drove back to Dalton.

First thing I did when we got to our room was call Kurt.

"What do you want?"

"Kurt, listen to me, we knew nothing of that,"

**(A/n I'm sorry but they're my babies, I can't see them wanting to hurt blainers!)**

"But someone must have! What did he put in that!?"

"In it?"

"Nick his eyes, are burning red and swollen! That wasn't just a slushy!"

"Tell him, we're sorry," I said fighting tears. There might have been a different tone to my voice because Kurt softened "Ok, I will, breathe Nick, you're going to give yourself a panic attack. Is Jeff with you?" I made a noise he took for a yes.

"I have to go, ok? The doctor's want to talk to me. But deep breaths ok?"

Even angry he hated people being in distress.

I got a text from Jenna.

**How could you?! You hurt him! He's your friend Nick!**

To say I had a break down was an understatement.

Jeff and I for the first time since I moved in slept separately, needing time to process and think.

We didn't go to class, and we didn't even change out of our pajamas. No, we weren't mopping, we were panicking.

I had texted Jenna 12 times, asking if Blaine was going to be ok, she didn't answer. David had text me too; asking if beating Sebastian to a pulp, was reasonable. I told him no, because he'd go to jail. But Jeff, well Jeff was scaring me. I'd never seen him like this. He was sad, disgusted, and angry, he though beating Sebastian to a pulp was a wonderful idea.

By the end of the day I was starting to agree.

**Jenna's POV**

I walked out of glee club in a daze. Blaine needed surgery. Surgery, all because of a slushy! I agree with Finn there was something in it. But what? Kurt took my phone, because when I heard that word surgery I was going to call Nick and yell at him. He gave it back once I promised to be calm.

"Hey,"

"Hey Santana," I looked and noticed she wasn't dressed in her cheerios uniform, car keys in one hand slushy in the other.

"Ummm, where you headed?"

"Dalton, and your coming too."

"Me why?" I said shocked backing away a little.

"Oh calm down, I'm going to find out was bitchface put in that slushy,"

I assumed she was talking about Sebastian, "By hitting him with one?"

"If I have to,"

I must have gave her a look cause she laughed, "Exactly why you're going to hold on to it, so it doesn't "slip.""

I said nothing closed my locker and followed her to her car.

"They'd be at practice right?"

I checked my watch and nodded.

"Have them meet us somewhere more secluded."

I texted Jeff, told him to get everyone meet me in the old Dalton gym, he surprisingly agree.

"Ok so this is it?"

I nodded "Just down a little more through the door, and through the other ones."

"Stay here,"

"Ummmm?"

"Yes, stay here. Or…is there another entrance?"

"Yea, we took the long way,"

"Go cover it,"

I nodded, and waited.

"What?"

I said nothing my eyes glued to the cup in her hand.

"Oh fine, here take the stupid thing."

She handed me the slushy, and started walking away.

By the time I got to the other entrance, all the warblers minus Sebastian were standing in front of it. I heard the music, sounded like smooth criminal.

"What are you doing?"

"Sebastian ordered us out," Trent said simply.

"Ordered?"

They all just nodded.

I rolled my eyes.

I noticed Nick's worried ones.

"She said Blaine could lose an eye?"

It was half statement half question.

I nodded, it was an exaggeration, but they should feel horrible!

Nick took the slushy from me as my hand went numb from the cold.

The music stopped. Voices were heard, but we couldn't make out the sentences.

"What's happening?" Trent asked.

"Not sure let's go look," nick said as he opened the door slowly. Him and Trent went in. They came out not five minutes later, Nick and Trent looking shocked, Sebastian looked smug. I was about to yell at him when I caught sight of Santana, what was she covered in? I gasped as I remembered, running in.

"You ok? I'm sorry, my hand when numb, Nick took it from me."

"I'm good," she wiped herself off a bit, "the look on his face I'm guessing he forgot he was holding it, not important, we got what we needed let's go."

**Nick's POV**

So Sebastian said there was rock salt in the slushy that hurt Blaine. Make sense. Rock salt ruins clothes, and it _was _meant for Kurt. Still messed up though. There is no feeling more strange then walking into a public school in uniform, which we were currently doing. I felt so out of place.

"Jeffy? Where are we going?" I whispered, so close to his ear I felt him shrug.

Turns out it was the auditorium of their school.

Jeff and I looked around, wasn't as nice as Dalton's, but definitely larger.

We sat down. It was only then I noticed Jenna up on stage. I gave her a weak smile, she pointed to Sebastian, only slightly moving her hand from her side, and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"….Doesn't mean you understand Michael." Jenna and I both snapped back to attention.

"And _you _do?" I rolled my eyes at his response.

Jenna smiled and mouthed, "watch".

They started singing Michael's "Black and White," and we watched smiling and laughing at some off their on stage antics.

Trent looked at me and smirked, mid way through, he got up to join them on stage. I was confused for a second but then I caught on and got up to one by one we joined them.

We clapped when we finished happy….that was until…

**Jenna's POV**

_Oh my god, Sebastian! Shut up! And get out! Seriously we were having fun here!_

_Ha! Nick's telling you off, good you deserve it!_

_Santana pulled the small tape from her pocket while he countered his latest sentence. I had to stop myself from pointing and laughing when I saw his face drop in surprise. _

"But regionals wouldn't be as fun if you weren't there to suffer through the agony of defeat," Kurt said. Tossing him the tape.

"Total would have kept that," Jeff whispered to me.

"Yea, me too."

"Now get the hell out of my auditorium." I smiled as Artie spoke.

**A/N So I wrote this went to upload it and realized I'd skipped the YES/NO episode.**


	12. Spanish Teacher

**A/n I wasn't a fan of this episode, to be honest so I'm totally making this one up. I have to ask you guys something. So in "glee world" Rachel said yes to Finn's proposal in Michael, I didn't put that in. Are you guys mad? I kind of wanted to focus on Niff…let me know.**

**Nick's POV**

Ok so, of two things I am 1000% sure.

One, I scared Jeff with my marriage comment last week.

Two, he'd been acting funny. Like, one minute he's super affectionate, then he gives me the cold shoulder. Something's on his mind

I didn't know, what to do, I didn't want to ask any of the boys for advice, they may let it slip to Jeff that I was freaking out, over what could be something, or nothing really.

I couldn't call Jenna. One she'd flip out, two I don't want to get her involved. She's amazing at keeping secrets safe, but I know first hand how that can affect a person.

So I went to the only person I knew would be able to help me.

"Hey man,"

"Nick?"

"Yea,"

"Shouldn't you be in school, as opposed to….. you know, in my house?"

"I know, I skipped,"

"Why?"

He gave me a look sitting down on his bed.

"I just…I wanted to….I need….I don't know what-"

"Dude? Breathe."

I took a deep breath.

"It's about Jeff,"

"What happened?"

"I may have said….or suggested…." I was pacing his room while he watched.

"Nick, come sit…."

I did. "Good, now what's going on?"

I took a deep breath. "Blaine, I need your advice,"

**Jeff's POV**

Ok, so this is probably stupid. I mean, he's my best friend I could usually read his mind. Not literally, but I knew him, _well. _But lately, he's so scattered, like there's something on his mind. I needed advice, I decided that, about an hour ago, I got in my car and drove. With my passenger seat now occupied, I stopped for ice cream, we were about to start eating, and we stayed in the parking lot.

"I want to propose, to Nick," I said in just above a whisper. At first I thought I wasn't heard, I went repeat myself.

"I heard you," it was a whisper too.

"I want to, but…look I know Nick would hate me for this but Jenna…I need your help on this one." She looked at me with narrow eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes,"

"Jeff…you're…."

"Young I know….but Jenna…."

"No. Don't "Jenna" me let me talk." Her tone, it wasn't a normal "Jenna" tone. I knew it was best to just shut up and listen.

"You are too young to get married…I mean Nick loves you, your like family me…but no. You cant."

"I don't want to marry him, yet anyway. I just want to propose! Why the hell are you getting on my case about it!"

**Jenna's POV**

I hadn't yelled. But Jeff was upset, so I let that go. "Look, I know you love him, but this is a tough one, part of me wants to tell you to go for it, but we both know that it's not the smartest thing here. I mean you propose, then what wait a few years to get married? You can do that without a ring Jeff, I mean you've _been _doing that."

"That was before I knew what he wanted,"

"Which is?"

He ran me through what happened after I left that night.

He was right, nick rarely said things without propose. And something like that? I could see why Jeff was so tense.

"And I mean, I've tired to forget about it but…"

"You don't _really want _to?"

He nodded. Then laughed.

"What?"

"I was just thinking, back to when I came out. I was worried about how people at school would react, stupid but true Nick promised, no matter what he'd have my back, I promised him one day, when he was ready to come out, no matter what I'd have his."

"I was _so _worried, he didn't once tell me to calm down or relax, and he just listened. He was so…"

"Gentle?" I offered. I knew the feeling.

"Yea, like nothing else matters, if your upset, his whole focus shifts to making you happy…why am I telling you? You know that." He laughed again.

I smiled. I was going out on a limb here, but I needed to ask,

"Are you afraid of losing him?"

"Everyday,"

The answer caught me off guard. "It's scary, the way I feel, not bad scary but like nervous scary, you know? I love him, and he loves me, I know, but it's weird almost like I'm looking for assurance, but then again I _know _I don't need it. Does that make sense?"

To most it probably wouldn't have. But I understood.

"Yea, it does,"

He sighed, and started the car.

"Did that help at all?"

"Yea, I think I just needed to talk someone you know?"

"Yea, so what are you going to do?"

"Wait, propose in a few years. And then by the time we _get _married…maybe we can get married here."

I smiled. He was looking to the future. Which was good.

"Hey," I said before I got out. "Promise me, you wont overthink this?"

"Promise,"

**Jeff's POV**

When I got back to my room, Nick was just taking off his coat.

"Hey,"

"Hey, I brought home Chinese,"

I laughed. He looked at me.

"Nicky you know I like dessert first," I pulled the brownies from the bag I carried up.

"I know, you do you weirdo." He sticks his tongue out at me.

I was about to say something, when the door knocked.

It was David. "Bros! Where have you been! You never come out, with us anymore! We're going for pizza! You in?"

"Sorry dude, we're good." Nick held up the bag of Chinese.

"D, Let's go!"

Beatz was hungry, clearly.

"Coming, calm down!" David laughed. "See you later bro."

We ate in pretty much silence after that, until…

"Jeffy? Is something wrong?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you just seem….off."

"M'fine," I say swallowing my noodles.

"You sure? This isn't about last week is it? I didn't mean-"

I kissed him. "Babe?"

He didn't answer just waited.

"I love you, but shut up ok? Don't apologize for that _ever _ok?"

"Ok," I kissed him again for good measure.

"We should do homework." I said when we finished. "Hey?"

"Yea?"

"Where were you, 4th period?"

"Went to see Blaine," he answered.

_Huh…weird, but okay._

"Oh, how's his eye?"

"Good. Patched, like a pirate!"

"You left in a rush, after class?"

"Oh, promised Jenna, an ice cream, and a ride home."

_I promised I wouldn't overthink this and I'm not…_

"Nick?"

"Mhhm,"

"Come here,"

He moved the ten steps that were needed for him to be right in front of me.

I have something I need to ask you."

"Yea?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

He looked at me, carefully.

"I'd love too, but Jeffy, you're my boyfriend, why the formal invitation?"

"Because I want to go _out, _like _out, _out. Dinner, at breadstixx, and movie, a walk in the park, next Tuesday is that ok?"

"Jeffy, next Tuesday is Valentine's day?"

"I know our first date in publically as a couple, I think it's perfectly fitting. Then a movie and a walk."

He chuckled "You know what I love about your idea of the perfect date?"

"It's cheesy, and _identical _to yours?"

"Yes, on all counts," he laughed.

We cuddled as per usual. I was thinking about Valentine's Day. I had the perfect gift for the love of my life.

**A/n ….So valentine's day in January? I love writing these two so much. Monday I go back to school, so as of then updates will be few and far between, till I figure out the best time to write.**


	13. Heart 3

**Jeff's POV**

I was woken up by warmth. I relax once I realized it was only Nick. He'd fallen asleep studying on his bed. Currently he was snuggling closer to me in mine.

"Jeffy? Did I wake you?" it was a whisper.

"Not really…go to sleep Nicky."

"But, I have tell you something."

"Hmmm?"

I felt a kiss placed on my forehead and like 8 more that followed.

"Love you."

"Love you too Nicky, can we sleep now please?"

"Of course Jeffy, sleep."

"Ok, Nicky?"

"Hmmm?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," I mumbled sleepily, I wasn't even awake long enough to hear him say it back.

I woke up hours later, and there was a note beside my head

"_Hey you! Don't worry about class today. Just lectures. Trent will fill us in. get up get dressed! We're taking the day off! Be back by 10. Love 3."_

What is he up to? I looked at the clock 8:47 AM. I debated going back to sleep, but I was more curious then tired. So I got up took a shower and got dressed. I was just fixing my hair (don't judge me!) when Nick called.

"Nicky!"

"Morning Jeffy! You dressed?"

"Yup! Although I don't know why."

"I do!" I rolled my eyes at his adorable-ness.

"So? You gonna tell me?"

"Nope, meet me out front in 5."

"Why are we taking the day off?"

"Cause school's boring?"

I laughed "fair enough."

I met him out front. "So where are we going?" I put on my seatbelt.

"Surprises aren't surprises if you tell."

I huffed as Nick smirked. We drove for a while.

"Ummm Nick?"

"Yea,"

"This is _my _house."

"I know _that."_

"I'm so confused."

"Come on,"

I went to open the door, when I realized I hadn't brought my keys.

I turned to Nick to tell him when the door swung open.

"Mom?"

"Hi!"

We stepped inside.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"And your suppose at school and yet…"

"Hey! That's Nick's fault!" I pointed at him and shook my head.

They both rolled their eyes at me.

"Nick sweetheart, I packed what you asked for." She handed him a bag.

"Thank you, Ms. Sterling…I mean Hannah." He smiled as she smiled and nodded.

_Did he just call her Hannah? What the heck did I miss?_

When we got in the car I asked him. "So…you talk to my mom?"

"Yup, on occasion." I must have given him a look because he started laughing.

"I needed to get something from your house without tipping you off."

"What?"

"Call me a sap, but I bought you a gift. And we live together so I couldn't hide it in our room."

"So you went to my house and hid it in mine?"

He grinned. "Aren't I smart Jeff?"

That was a good call. But I was smart too. I hid my gift for Nick with Jenna.

She swore to guard it with her life, so I have faith in the kid.

"So now what?"

"I don't know."

"Wasn't skipping school your idea?"

"Jeffy? We're taking the day _off_. But if you must know we're going back to Dalton."

"Why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"I have a few too."

"Oh? What are they?" he looked at me hopefully.

"Can't tell."

"Jeffy? Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

We went on like that even after walking through the doors of Dalton.

"Ok really? Can you two shut up?" Trent stomped his foot after minutes of trying to get our attention. "As I was trying to say practice room is empty for you Nick."

"Oh what now?" I whined.

"Jeffy hush, Trent thank you." He nodded and gave small "aww" as Nick took my hand and led me towards the all to familiar room.

**Nick's POV**

I sat down at the piano well Jeff sat on the couch across from it.

"I'm going to sing to you."

"I _hasn't _guessed." He laughed.

I just glared.

"Ok ok I'm sorry. Please continue."

"Well I think you'll like it."

I took a deep breath and began.

_I can be so negative sometimes _

_My own worst enemy sometimes _

_Even at my lowest low, you still had hope, _

_When I wanna quit, you won't let me _

_When I'm falling down, you gon'catch me, _

_You pick me up, yeah, you fix me up _

_Now I'm on my way and I'm strong enough to say _

_You gave me wings, and taught me to fly _

_When I was out there on my own, _

_You gave me wings and brought me to life, _

_And now I need to know _

_If you wanna fly, cause I wanna fly _

_Tell me you're down for touching the sky _

I looked and Jeff was grinning. I smiled at him and he winked as I continued

_I feel like a prisonier locked up, _

_The only key to set me free is your love, _

_You went and took a chance on me, _

_Without a reason to believe. _

_When I wanna quit, you won't let me _

_When I'm falling down, you gon'catch me, _

_You pick me up, yeah, you fix me up _

_Now I'm on my way and I'm strong enough to say _

_You gave me wings, and taught me to fly _

_When I was out there on my own, _

_You gave me wings and brought me to life, _

_And now I need to know _

_If you wanna fly, cause I wanna fly _

_Tell me you're down for touching the sky _

_You and me, me and you, the higher, the better, _

_When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together _

_When we fly, we fly together. _

_I can be so negative sometimes _

_My own worst enemy sometimes _

_Even at my lowest low, you still had hope _

_When I wanna quit, you won't let me _

_When I'm falling down, you gon'catch me, _

_You pick me up, yeah, you fix me up _

_And I'm on my way and I'm strong enough to say _

_You gave me wings, and taught me to fly _

_When I was out there on my own, _

_You gave me wings and brought me to life, _

_And now I need to know _

_If you wanna fly, cause I wanna fly _

_Tell me you're down for touching the sky _

_You and me, me and you, the higher, the better, _

_When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together _

_When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together _

_When we fly, we fly together_

**(A/n the song is called Wings, by cimmorelli)**

"So?" I took my hands off the keys and put them together. "What did you think?"

"You will never cease to amaze me," he got up and walked over.

"Never?" I found that both silly and adorable.

"Never ever." I tilted my head up for a kiss, but he just slid in next to me.

"Nicky, did you really just pout?"

"Yes, I wanted a kiss," I said in a rather childish tone.

He laughed "Well then, here."

We kissed. It was a soft brief kiss "Better?"

I nodded "Much," I chuckled at how much of a sap I was being.

I turned my head after a while towards the sound of rhythmic tapping.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?" she was tapping her foot by the doorway. We got up and met her outside the practice room.

"Early lunch break."

" No, She totally skipped."

"Artie! Shhhh!" he appeared from behind her.

"What? It's true,"

"But still!"

I looked at Jeff, who was looking at Artie, in the "what is going on _here" _kind of way.

"Anyway I figured it out Jeff!" She leaned to Jeff and whispered in his ear, she handed him a small bag.

"Ok thanks Jenna!" she turned to walk away, Artie following.

"What was that?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Just finalizing our dinner plans. Some girl named Sugar is having a party at breadstixx, but it doesn't start till 7 we'll be done at out by then."

"Hmmm, so now what?"

"I don't know let's go relax, and watch a movie."

"Good plan," we walked up to our room.

"So, I have another gift for you Jeffy."

"What is it?"

"Here," I handed him a box; out of the bag his mom had given me.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Here's an idea! Open it!" I said in a sweet sarcastic voice.

He laughed "Fine,"

I crossed my arms across my chest and watched his face as he opened the box.

It was a chain with a 6 on it. I watched him smile as he turned it over. "Forever yours. 3"

He read the inscription out loud.

"I love you," he said smiling.

We kissed then "I love you too,"

The look on his face was one of deep thought.

"What?"

"The whole great minds think alike thing. Super creepy."

**Jeff's POV**

I reached into the bag Jenna had given me. I pulled the bigger box out of the bag, glancing at the smaller one for just a second, ignoring the flip-flop my stomach was making. I handed it to Nick.

I watched as he opened it. It was a watch. He smiled went to put it on and gasped seeing the 36 in the middle as the hands moved.

"How?"

"It's custom made, Nicky."

He's eyes went wide I laughed

"Don't you dare ask me how much it cost."

He shrugged.

"Would you tell me the truth?"

"Probably not,"

I laughed.

**Later that night at Breadstixx**

**Jenna's POV**

Artie and I have been spending a lot of time together…not like that I just mean we hang out a lot. Class, glee, or now we are currently spying. I had to make sure Jeff doesn't do anything dumb. That second box had a _ring _in it! And freaking RING?!

So I asked Artie to come with me to breadstixx early. He agreed of course. We saw Nick and Jeff walk in but pretended we didn't notice they couldn't see us where they were.

"What is up with all the proposals lately?" I whispered thinking about the news we were told in glee club today.

"I still say Rachel's pregnant, just saying." He said simply.

"No, I don't so, but still, you don't married in high school."

"You do if you're Rachel Berry apparently."

I laughed and raised my glass, "To not being Rachel Berry,"

"But being just as talented, amen." He clinked glasses with me.

"Speaking of talent, are you excited for Regionals?"

"Kind of, a little nervous though."

"You should ask for the nationals solo if we make it."

"Are you nuts?! I cant do that!"

"Why?"

"You can't do a lot of things, spying being one of them."

My head snapped up as Nick spoke.

Jeff waved and looked at me in the "You're _so _busted," way.

_Crap._

"I'll have you know Jenna and I are on a date." Artie spoke, I looked at him he winked at me. _Ok I'll play along._

"Is that so?"

"Yup, see when your single on Valentine's Day, taking your friend out to eat on a date, it makes everyone feel better."

"Yea, not that you two would being in love and all that junk."

"Love isn't junk kiddo." Nick laughed.

"Is when you don't have it." Artie nodded firmly at my statement.

Nick just rolled his eyes and him and Jeff went back to their seats.

"That was a close one,"

"Yea, speaking of dates are you ok?" he sang to Sugar today and yet she was still going to her party with Rory.

"I'm good," he brushed his shoulder dramatically.

I laughed.

"So…you hungry?"

"Wait you were serious?"

"To a degree, we're friends and Valentine's Day _really_ sucks when your single, so we might as well hang out. Cool?"

"Sounds good, but we're supposed to be spying."

"Ummm, we were already caught, so I say we surrender, and you can annoy them for info later."

"Good plan." I laughed, picking up the menu.

**Jeff's POV**

Jenna has a date? I'll let that go for now. There's a ring box burning a hole in my pocket. The pocket of my suit jacket, yea my mom packed me a suit apparently. Ugghh I spend all day in uniform 90% of the time. But whatever, and the waitress cleared away our dinner plates and we waited for dessert. It was time for me to do this before I chickened out.

"Nick?"

"Jeff?"

"I have something to ask you"

"Sounds serious,"

"It's not, well it is, but not bad serious. I have a gift for you."

"Another?"

"Yes, and probably the most important one."

I pulled the box out and opened it on the table. I looked at it nervously. I looked up at him when he looked up from the box.

"Is that a…?"

"No,"

There was a mixture of hurt and relief on his face.

"Not yet, we're too young, but this answer is just as important."

"And why is that?" he was looking at the box again.

I took his hand. "This is a promise ring Nick,"

"And what are you promising?"

"To love you, unconditionally, to be your best friend, to take care of you, to never go to sleep angry, to kiss you whenever you want, to be a person you can count on." He nodded with each point.

"And most importantly I promise you, I will eventually replace this ring." He looked at me. "If you accept I vow to replace this ring on our wedding day."

I finished and said nothing, neither did he.

"Can you say something? Please I'm a nervous wreck over here,"

"Yes."

I waited for him to say more, but then I realized "Did you just say yes?"

"Yes, I just said yes." He was smiling softly. As where I was grinning like an idiot.

I put the ring on his finger just as our dessert came. The waitress smiled, having heard the conversation, she kept her distance until now "Congrats,"

We smiled and said thank you. Jenna and Artie came up to us next.

Jenna hugged us Artie said congratulations.

"When are you going to tell everyone?"

"After regionals, we have to stay focused."

"If you're going to beat us," "Which I doubt," they teased.

"Well, we're gonna go so this place can be decorated, see you guys on stage!" Artie said as Jenna wheeled him away.

"They're sweet,"

"They're _friends _Nicky."

"Oh I know, but I mean, like best friends you know?"

"In time, I'm sure, maybe they could do a duet or something."

"She'd never agree to that."

"You never know, come on let's go."

We paid and left, we walked to the theatre. I noticed Nick playing with his ring.

"Is it too tight?"

He shock his headed no and shushed me. Hearing the worry in my voice.

"It's perfect, I'm just happy that's all."

"When's the last time I said I love you?"

He chuckled checking his new watch.

"About 6 hours ago?"

"Well, then I'm overdue," I said seriously.

We kissed, walking through the park.

I realized how much in love I was.

How in love I'd love to be forever.

I wasn't in love with the idea of love.

I was 100% in _love._

_Happy Valentine's Day to me._

**A/n Dang! I've written essays shorter than this! Anyway I'll have my other stories updated by Friday night. School's crazy! Trying to find the swing of things again! **

**Also I don't know how I'm going to write for the next episode "On my way" considering I bawled the whole way through pretty much. It's the only episode of glee season 3 I haven't seen more than once. It's going hurt!**

**Oh would you guys be interested in a sequel? Like glee season 4? I was thinking yes, because once again, the warblers are back, and there is some confusing s*%! Going on (ie. Hunter Warbler Clarrington, why is he here? I feel like there's a backstory we're missing.)**

**And yes is my head, being a warbler means WARBLER becomes like your middle name! my head is weird I'm aware.**

**If it was up to me the warblers would have their own spinoff show! Season 3 and Season 4 from their view. **** the thought that started this fan fic!**


	14. On My Way

**A/n I've tried writing this literally 12 times. And I couldn't. This episode more so than any others was really tough to watch, I've never cried so much watching TV. So I'm going to make this up. It might be the only way I'll be able to write it. **

**Jeff's POV**

So, we lost regionals. I figured I'd feel bad upset or something. I just feel heavy. I mean, thinking about what Sebastian said about Karofsky right before we started, just made it heavy.

"Jeffy? Where are you?"

"Right here?" We were lying on my bed.

"I mean in your head, where are you?"

I sighed, His fingers running up and down my arm.

"I was just thinking about Karofsky,"

**Nick's POV**

_Oh, so that's where his head is. As much as this is gonna hurt…_

"Wanna talk?"

He shrugged "Not much to say, I know what that's like is all,"

He was off. I could see it in his face; he was in his own head.

Jeff and I have been friends for a while. We grew up together. But two years before we went to Dalton, I moved away, just for a year. Dad got a job offer, after a year he turned it down, he felt like he was getting nowhere. Mom and I didn't argue. Jeff had come out while I was gone. I felt so bad some days; he'd call me crying. He had to quit football because the jocks were being stupid, and making fun of him, saying mean things.

I came back for a visit once, and he looked so broken. Sad. But that was middle school. It's sad to see your best friend hurting. The boy you love. It hurt knowing you couldn't protect him from everything.

That's why the Karofsky thing was bugging him so much. He knew the feeling. Thank goodness his mom noticed and got him some help before he considered….

"Stop," his voice was louder than I expected. I blinked at him. "I wasn't doing anything."

"Hmmm, I know what you were thinking."

"You're my best friend Jeff, I should have been there."

"Nick? We were in middle school, you had no control, and I'm still here right?"

"Right," I nodded clearing my throat. The door knocked, I moved to answer it, Jeff close behind.

"Hey,"

"Hey Trent,"

"You guys ok?"

"Yea, we're good." I knew what he was doing.

"Just checking on everyone, loss and all"

"They good?"

"All but Sebastian, haven't heard from him,"

Jeff and I exchanged a look.

Trent left and Jeff put on his shoes.

"Where you going?"

He grabbed his keys. "You know where,"

I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't know, something I feel I need to do, you coming?"

I nodded reaching for my shoes.

**Jeff's POV**

"Hey Sebastian,"

"What are you two doing _here?"_

"Came to make sure you were ok,"

He rolled his eyes and let us in. I took that as a no.

"I'm an ass, you know?" he said softly.

We looked at him surprised. Not at the statement, but the admittance.

He ran us through the conversation he had with Karofsky at scandals.

He huffed and shrugged as we made the connection he'd been making this whole time. "Visited him today,"

"Yea?" I was a bit surprised.

"Yea, we had a heart to heart of sorts."

**(A/N Sebastian's turning a new leaf thing? He decided it, after visiting Karofsky. In my head anyway.)**

"That's good right?"

"Yea," his uncomfortable-ness obvious.

Nick turned his attention, "What were you up to?"

"Song Lists," he said handing Nick a large book off the table.

"Can we help?" Nick asked surprising Sebastian, it showed in his face.

"Ummm…" He started to say why, but stopped. "Sure…yea sure."

"I have a few songs in mind, but I don't know who would sing them." He said.

I looked. "Invisible by Hedley?"

We sat and thought.

"Group number," we said together. He laughed as we smiled.

"You guys want a drink?"

"Sure,"

"Water, pop, juice?"

"Water's fine,"

Nick nodded.

He kissed my forehead, as Sebastian walked towards the kitchen.

"Love you,"

"Love you more,"

"Doubt it,"

"Well, you're wrong,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes, you are."

We smiled.

"Oh are you two serious?" Sebastian was standing by the living room two bottles of water in hand.

We laughed as he sat down handing us the bottles.

"Keep Your Head Up, by Andy Grammar….huh, I don't know," I was honestly stumped.

"Beatz, Wes and Trent," Sebastian said quietly.

"Yes! That would be perfect," Nick said.

"Everybody Talks, by Neon Trees, would be you two." He said leaning back on the couch.

"Us?"

"Yes, you. You'd be perfect,"

"Huh," I shrugged at Nick's silent question _what? _

"You can have your spot as captain back by the way, I don't want it."

**Nick's POV**

"Too bad, it's yours."

"Why?" his eyes narrowed.

"Despite how you got it, you've done a decent job, it's yours."

"But…"

"Warbler Rule 46, If the position of captain is giving to someone who won't accept, standing captain will lead until the end of term." I recited.

"Warbler Rule 46 B, unless the team comes to a conclusion, with reasonable concern that the standing captain must step down,"

"You really don't want it?"

"The way I got it….I didn't deserve it, and then you two…."

"What about us?" Jeff asked.

"I don't get why you're being so nice to me."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Everyone needs friends,"

**A/n Hope this improved your Wednesday! Foreshadowing is fun! I will be writing season 4! I don't know what I'll call it but I'll let you know.**


	15. Big Brother

**A/N Feeling amazing! Both physically and in the "I'm writing for all my stories today! And uploading" Yea I'm awesome! LMAO. I'm making this up.**

**Nick's POV**

"Jeff?"

"Jeff?"

"Jeffy!"

"Nick what do you want?! I'm trying to study!"

"But it's Saturday!"

"Yes and?" he turned from his desk chair to look at me.

"I want to spend some time together do something,"

"Did we not do that last night?"

"We fell asleep mid-movie, it doesn't count."

"Ok let me finish this chapter, then we'll go somewhere and do something."

"Can we go get breakfast?" I asked hopefully.

"Nicky? It's 2 PM."

"But Jeffy, I want breakfast for dinner."

"Nicholas Duval, don't give me those puppy dog eyes!" he was trying to be serious.

"Ughhh, fine! The chapter can wait! Let's go!"

I smiled. _That was easy!_

There was an all day breakfast place about a block from Dalton. Mid way through eggs and bacon, I noticed Jeff started looking uncomfortable.

"You ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive," he smiled.

**Jeff's POV**

_**No! **_I'm not okay! There is this 30 something year old woman staring at me. At us. With a look of disgust on her face. I know what you're thinking and no I'm not overreacting! Because as if to prove a point, this woman pulled her bible out of her over-sized purse. The only thing saving me from going over there was Nick.

"_Jeffy, baby don't make a scene, breathe," _he'd say. Always the peacekeeper. The calm one of the two of us.

Nick and I left when we were done. A walk through the park hand and hand. It was enough to calm me. We sat on a park bench. "So what was the real problem back there? Nick asked looking at me.

"I told you it was nothing."

"And could _tell _you were lying to me. Come on, Jeff, I know something's bugging you."

I was about to answer him when a Frisbee hit my hand.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry." She was a little girl about four, came over to us.

"That's ok sweetheart, here you go." I smiled. She smiled back her two front teeth missing.

She took the Frisbee and ran off to resume playing.

I told Nick what he'd missed at the restaurant, he said noting but was deep in thought, when I heard crying.

It was that little girl from before. Her Frisbee had gotten stuck in a nearby tree. It wasn't very tall, although to her it was. I got up to get it for her. Nick came too, trying to calm her down.

_Where is her mom?_

I climbed the tree, not to far up to reach it. When I came down Nick was swatted down beside the little girl. "I'm Nick, this is Jeff,"

"Hi Nquick, thank ya for getting my Freebee Jweff, I'm Amy."

Her mis pronunciation of our names may have just made my day!

"Where's your mommy Amy?" she looked at Nick puzzled.

"I dunno," I saw what was coming next, before she could get upset I said "Well why don't we sit down on the bench, and wait for her?"

She looked at Nick, who nodded smiled and held out his hand out.

She took it, and we walked over to the bench.

I followed. Nick smiled at me, I smiled back.

I sat next to him taking the hand Amy wasn't holding.

"I was just play with my Freebee, and the wind went "wwwssshhh" and it got stuck." She explained. Then she noticed something.

"Jweff? Are you scared?"

"No? Why?"

"Nquick holds your hand, mommy does that when I get scared."

"Amy Lynn! Get over here!"

Amy's eyes went wide, she let go of Nick's hand, and ran to a lady we assumed was her mom.

Who came over to us. I was guessing it was to say thank you, but instead….

**Nick's POV**

"How _dare _you!"

"Ma'am we were just keeping her calm,"

"Oh and how'd you do that, by filling her mind with this _garbage?"_

"Pardon me?" I say confused.

"Homosexuality is a sin! People like you, ugh holding hands in public! Now I have go home and talk to my daughter! How do I explain this?"

"Explain what? _Love?" _Jeff asked, a bitter edge in his voice, his grip on my hand tightening.

"_This!" _she gestures to us. "Isn't love, it's a sin!"

"Is that what you were thinking when you saw us eating this morning?" Jeff laughed sourly. It was only then I made the connection. _She was the lady he was talking about from earlier. _

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, disgusting!"

And with that she walked away. Amy was too bust playing to pay attention to what was happening.

The rest was a blur. We left the park, Jeff cursing on the way home, us walking up to our room.

"I'm sorry, I'll relax are you ok?" I looked down at my hands.

"Nick?"

"Nick?" he went to lift my chin and I moved back. I went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Truth is, that was heartbreaking. Here I am thinking the world is changing for the better, and then someone like that shows up. I turned to shower on to mask the sound of my crying. I just really didn't understand. How can people be so closed-minded?

I cried even harder when I thought about if that was what Jeff went through went I wasn't around that year.

_Jeff._

I should go talk to him.

Or rather I would have, if he had been there.

He wasn't.

There was just a note.

_Nicky,_

_Breathe. I didn't go far, I'm just in David and Wes's room. Just clear your head I know what you're feeling right now. You're upset, you're angry. But it'll pass. You are my world Nick. You mean more to me than any stranger opinion could._

_Text when you want me to come back ok?_

_I love you 3._

_So much._

_Love 6._

Tears ran down my face at I picked up my phone. I typed the text then climbed into my bed. Jeff didn't come back. That's because I didn't press send.

I wanted to be alone.

**A/n ok ok please don't kill me! I do have a plan, so bare with me ok? Niff will be fine I swear!**


	16. Saturday Night Glee-ver

**A/n Making this up. I loved this episode, but I have no way of incorporate it. **

**Jeff's POV**

"What do you _mean _you _haven't heard from him?" _It was the closest to a snarl, I've ever heard.

"J, I'm sure he's fine,"

"_You're sure? _Did he tell you that?"

"No…"

"Go, find out then!"

"Jenna…"

"Jeff if I have to _walk _the six blocks to Dalton, you _will _be sorry, _understand?"_

"Got it," I sighed.

"Dude, just go check on him," David said calmly.

"D, it's been two days, when he's ready he'll call, besides he's ok, I have seen him, class and all."

"So, you saw him and said nothing?!" David hit him me side of the head.

"Owww!" I said holding the side of my head.

"Go! Talk to him! NOW!" David growled.

_Why is everyone yelling!_

I moved, before David could hit me again. Saying goodbye from the door.

I was a few feet from the door, when I decided to call. I know chicken move but…it was necessary ok?!

"Jeffy?" he heard a tired voice on the other end of the phone.

"Nicky? Are you okay?"

"No." it was cold answer.

"What's wrong?"

"I _can't _sleep!"

"Why?"

"Can you come back _please?"_

"I don't know. Can I?" I asked a silent question.

"Please,"

I punched in the key code to the door.

**Nick's POV**

For some reason I was nervous. It was just Jeff I know, but I was still nervous.

I heard the door, and turned my attention to the book of poems I was reading. It was the one Jeff had given me for Christmas.

I heard the door open and close, and forced myself not to turn my head.

It wasn't until I felt the weight shift on the bed I looked up.

"You look like crap." He laughed.

"I haven't slept since Saturday, so _sorry." _

"Nightmares?"

"No, lack of cuddles." I admitted slightly embarrassed.

Jeff smiled understandingly at me.

"I'm hungry too, I haven't eaten much since Saturday,"

I looked at him. I could tell he was shocked.

"You know I can't eat when I'm upset."

"Nicky." He sighed in a "You know better than to do that." Tone.

"I know. I know."

He ordered us a pizza.

"So, what have you been doing for two days?" he asked before biting into a slice.

"Watching re-runs mostly. Reading,"

"_Not _eating," he added as I ate my fifth slice.

"_Much. I said much."_

"Oh by the way, can you call Jenna, and convince her not to kill me?"

"Did she do the whole "you'll be sorry," speech?"

He nodded, I laughed, my first real laugh in 2 days.

"Seriously though," he looked at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm good, I just…no one's come at me like that, since I came out. It hurt a little."

"_A lot." _He corrected.

"Why'd you leave?"

"To give you space."

"Two days worth?"

"You didn't text me," he said back.

"But….I mean…"

"Why didn't I just come back anyway? Because, that's happened to me, you want to be left alone and held at the same time. You can't have both."

"You didn't want to?"

"I did, but I couldn't, make sense?"

"Standing on my own two feet."

"_Being at peace_, you know there are hundreds of people like that? They _do _worse, they _say _worse. You have to be at peace, it can anger you, it can shake you, but at the end of the day it _cant _change you."

"I haven't said I love you in two days." I said absent-mindedly.

"Nor have you cuddled, slept, or given any kisses. _Right?" _ He went into mock shock when I didn't answer right away.

"Right," I moved the pizza box so could come closer.

"I love you 6."

He moved, I fit next to him perfectly.

"I love you forever 3."

"I'm tired,"

"Yea, you need two days worth of sleep."

"Go get changed and cuddle, and not go back to class ever?"

"Nicky, I don't know about the last part." He laughed.

"But they rest sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Jeffy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm glad you're back,"

"I'm happy to be Nicky, I love you."

"I love you more."

**Fluff! With a side of life talk! If I did school work, like I wrote fanfics I'd be a genius!**


	17. Dance with Somebody

**Dance with Somebody**

**A/n The amount of mistakes in my last chapter was sickening. I'm SO SO sorry guys! Someone should have just been like "YOU! Fix your mistakes!" Anyway I'll be more careful this time around. And I'm sorry in advance for the drama. (LOL It's so fun to write though!)**

**Nick's POV**

"Wake up," I felt myself being poked in the shoulder repeatedly.

"What now Jeffy?" I yawned sitting up on my elbows.

"Whitney Houston died last night." He said softly.

I was fully awake now "What?!"

"Yea, I know." He sighed sitting down on my bed.

"Dude, what is with this? First Michael, and now Whitney?"

"I don't know, but it sucks."

"Well, I guess we should get up now?"

"Sure, you first, I'm going to study for a bit."

"Always with the studying Jeffy," I laughed getting up and heading for the bathroom.

**Jeff's POV**

I heard the shower run, I made a call.

"_I didn't realize you did wake up calls."_ Came the voice on the other end.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you,"

"_You didn't. No worries, what's up?"_

"I was wondering if you could come with me to "Between The Sheets" later."

"_The music store?"_

"Mhhmm,"

"_Something up?"_

"I want to try for another solo."

"_Oh. Umm ok sure. I'll help. But ummm, why me? Aren't I slightly under qualified?"_

"I need honesty. Not qualification."

"_Don't you trust Nick's opinion?"_

"Oh that's the last thing. He can't know."

"_Why? It's just a solo."_

"He just can't ok?"

"_Ok Jeff, ok, I have to go get ready, I'll meet you there say, 3?"_

"Perfect, thanks."

"_Sure thing."_

The day was kind of a blur. Near day's end I texted Nick.

**Hey babe. I'm going out for a bit, after class ok?**

_**That's cool, I have to study anyway. Can't do that with you around, you distract me. :P**_

**I'll be back before bedtime.**

_**Bedtime? We aren't toddlers Jeffy! :p**_

**Whatever :p you know what I mean!**

_**Yea Yea. See you when you get back! Love you!**_

**Love ya, babe!**

**AT "Between the Sheets." About 3:15.**

I was just going through a few pieces of sheet music when…

"Sneaking around for a song? Really?"

"It's complicated." I said looking to see who was standing there.

"Well, _uncomplicate it."_

"We promised no more solos, to keep our numbers even, but this is eating at me. I feel like I could do this, all I need is _one _more shot."

"Any ideas?"

"None, you?"

"One," I watched. It felt like forever, until sheet music was handed to me.

"Here,"

"Greatest Love of All? Wow."

"No good?"

"Great. Iconic, I don't know if I could pull it off."

He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. Looking at me. _He has a nice smile._

"You wanted honest right?"

I nodded.

"Then _honestly _I think you can."

He puts the other pieces of sheet music down.

He moved to me left then, moving towards the register. "Unless you're _scared," _it was low whisper, meant to taunt me, but I wasn't even focusing what he said. It was the tone. It was kind of _hot? _

_What?! No Jeff stop! What the hell are you doing?!_

"You ok there Blondie?" he said after I paid for the sheet music and headed for the door.

"Yea, I'm fine. It was just kind of warm in there."

"Well, next time ditch the blazer, you look like you go to prep school."

"I do go to a prep school," I looked at him; sure enough he ditched the blazer for a plaid shirt but still had the pants.

"Don't have to look it. Do you need help practicing?"

"Are you offering?"

"Maybe?" he laughed.

He has a nice laugh. _Seriously Jeff! Stop!_

"Yea sure, I'll text you."

"Cool, later Jeff! Tell Nick I said hi, see to guys at practice tomorrow."

"Later, Sebastian."

**A FEW DAYS LATER!**

**Nick's POV**

"You're paranoid!"

"No, I can feel it, he's up to something." I was talking to Wes David and Trent in Trent's room. Jeff had gone out without a word earlier.

"You can _feel _it? What the fuck bro, are you _that _connected?"

"I'm sure, it's nothing."

"This is _Jeff, _you guys have no secrets. I move that you two are incapable of keeping secrets."

"You _Move? _Wesley, this _isn't _court, you can't say that."

"Guys! Focus please!" I yelled over them.

"Well, you could just ask him?" Trent suggested gently.

"Hell no! Then he'll be all "you don't trust me?" don't do that!"

"Then what do you suggest he do _David?"_

**Meanwhile with Jeff**

"This is your _room?" _I said in awe. He had yelled from upstairs, for me to come on up.

"Yea, sorry, you're early, I was taking a shower. But sit down if you want, I be like 10 seconds.

He moved around shirtless as he talked and I couldn't take my eyes off his shoulders as he moved, with his back to me.

I sat on the bed. Feeling awkward, I just admitted even if just to myself that I find even a part of _Sebastian Symthe _attractive.

"So, does Nick know yet?"

"No, I told you he cant."

"But…"

"Can we just practice please?"

"Sure,"

So we practiced for a while.

I sang. He coached. Totally non sexual…until…

"Straighten up."

"I_ am _standing straight."

"Sing the chorus again."

So I was until he walked up and pushed my shoulders up and my stomach in with his hand."

"Dude! What the hell?"

"Shoulders up, stomach in, you have to center, you'll sound stronger." He said looking me in the eye. _His eyes are pretty._

"Ok," I nodded. Realizing he wasn't even trying to me flirt with me. This was all _me. This was all wrong!_

I got back to my room, at 6 ish. Nick was watching CSI: MIAMI.

"Hey, what's all this?" I noted the chips and pop in grocery bags next to him.

"CSI: Miami marathon! I figured we could watch." I kissed him. "Sure thing, just let me get ready for bed first." I put my phone down and went towards the bathroom.

Coming out of the bathroom, I stopped cold.

"Ummm, why are you going through my phone?" I said trying to keep the nerves out of my voice.

"It went off like 6 times, I thought it may be important."

"Was it?"

"Just _Sebastian. _Saying you did better than he'll ever give you credit for. And another one that says "Just tell Nick, I mean we're friends right? He'll understand."

"What will I _understand _Jeff?"

"I-umm I've been spending time with Sebastian, practicing."

"Practicing?"

"I was going to audition for a solo."

"Again?"

"_Yes again. _What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing don't change the subject on me!"

"Oh right, cause if I did you'd be forced to deal with the hurtful bullshit you say sometimes!"

"Jeff, I just meant, solos are a lot of work, and you've already tried _six _times."

"I've gotten better! Not that you'd know or _care! _You already got _your solo."_

"Stop deflecting!"

"Stop pretending! You don't think I'm good enough!"

"I never said that!"

"Oh, like you had to _say _anything, it's in your attitude, _no one can sing better than you, or something._

"Well,"

I scoffed at him "See? There it is!"

"Our voices are _different, Not_ better or worse _different _And six times is a lot Jeff, I'm just looking out for you_."_

"Sure, whatever."

"Why him?"

"What?"

"Why Sebastian?"

"Because. I needed an honest opinion. One that I could trust."

"Oh so you don't _trust_ me now?"

"Not when it comes to my singing, notice your reaction, should have been happy. Instead I'm greeted with immediate negativity!" we were both yelling now.

"So this in no way, was about, wanting to spend time with him?"

"Honestly! What's wrong with you! I can understand your insecurities sometimes, but this is bull!"

"You're not answering!"

"I liked spending time with him, ok? He was on my _side. _There was none of this "are you sure?" bullshit! It was just "Go for it Jeff." I should be getting that from you!"

The door knocked.

"Bro? You guys good?" David and Trent had matching expressions of worry.

"The walls are paper thin, are you guys ok?"

"I was just _leaving _actually." I grabbed my key and coat, and my phone from Nick. Who hands in to me with his left hand.

We both looked at the ring. He moves his hand; I scoff, pushing past Trent and David.

"Jeff!" I hear David call and see him coming closer as the elevator door closes.

**A/n Oh damn, I was just hit with an idea. This wont be an easy fix this time!**


	18. Choke

**Jeff's POV**

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but what the hell, go back!"

"No."

"You shouldn't have snapped."

"He was being unsupportive."

"You were being over sensitive."

I stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"And there you go again. All I'm saying is, you can't just walk away from your issues like that. It's Nick, come on Jeff, just go talk him."

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on anyone's _side. _I just I'm trying to say that you _both _kind of screwed up here."

"You know what? I'm going home."

He stood up with me. Chuckling slightly.

"What the heck is so funny Sebastian?"

"Nothing, now go on, back to the dorm, where your roommate and _boyfriend _is and not speak to him. I wish you luck."

_Crap. He has a point._

To say mom was surprised to see me was an understatement.

"Are you ok? Are you sick? Did you need a doctor?"

"No, mom I'm fine honest, just exams are coming up soon, and I was keeping Nick up studying."

"Well then you should be sleeping too!"

"Later mom, after I pass."

"Fine, is Nick hungry? I made plenty, you can bring him some?"

"Thanks, but I'm staying here tonight."

"Oh? You have to study. Right." She put her hands on her hips.

I took that as my cue to leave and run up to my room.

"Jeffery Robert Sterling, get down here, you know better than to lie to me!"

_Or not?_

**Nick's POV**

"_My mom? You called my mom?!"_

"Clearly, since we are both standing here."

"Jenna! Why?!"

"Nicholas, don't yell at your little cousin."

Jenna smirked at the fact my mom was backing her up.

I on the other hand was not happy.

"So what happened honey?"

"Well, he wasn't being supportive. All Jeff wanted was a solo." Although mom was clearly talking to me Jenna answered.

"And your source for this information?"

"Trent,"

"I see, Nick, what do you have to say?"

"He was spending time with Sebastian,"

"And Sebastian is…?"

"Totally mean head warbler." Jenna said with a firm nod.

"I see, and did you for a second consider that Jeff went to Sebastian for support? I mean, you see it as looking out for him, but that combined with your distaste for this Sebastian, I see Jeff's point. You sound unsupportive. You should have brought them up as separate issues."

"Sorry, I didn't think of that in the mist of my boyfriend and I having a fight," I huffed.

I finally got them to leave when I got a text from Trent.

_Jeff Warbler Sterling will be performing a solo tomorrow. You know what that means! Be on time._

Jeff's solo was tomorrow? I don't even know what song he picked…I'll talk to him tomorrow maybe.

**Jeff's POV**

"Calm down Jeff, just try and relax."

"I can't!" I half yelled.

He just shot me a signature smirk. "Relax, Blondie, you'll be fine."

"Jeff, are you ready?" Trent asked me as the room silenced, and I found myself in the middle of it.

I nodded. And the music started I looked at Sebastian who gave me a small smile and a wink.

I looked around for Nick, but he wasn't there.

I opened my mouth to sing.

**Nick's POV**

I was late. I know. I got taught up with homework. I was just rounding the corner to the practice room, when I caught sight of Jeff, who was red faced, and running from the practice room.

_What happened? _

I would have just asked that, had Sebastian hadn't been right behind him. I stepped out of sight.

"Stop!"

"Why?! I totally just blew it! I _couldn't _remember the words."

"Jeff…"

"You know what sucks? I would have, had I not been focused on him!"

"Jeff I'm sure there was a reason Nick…"

"Didn't show up! I know exactly why! But I just….he was right. This was pointless, 6 was enough times, and I shouldn't even have bothered."

"Jeff, no, that wasn't it."

"Sebastian! Stop sugar coating things."

"Are you ok? You're shaking."

"I'm fine, I'm just having a bit of trouble…breathing…."

"Are you prone to panic or anxiety attacks?"

_He is! He needed fresh air like now!_

I'm guessing Jeff just nodded. Next thing I know Sebastian has an arm (a protective one) around Jeff's waist, pulling him outside, with Jeff leaning into him slightly.

_That should have been me._

I walked up to my room feeling like a horrible person, and an even worse boyfriend.

What was wrong with me?

My phone buzzed.

**From Sebastian**

**I know you saw us. He's fine btw. We're at my house. Come make this right Nick. Please.**

I got my shoes, and my keys. And froze with my hand on the doorknob. _Should I go?_

**A/N I don't know? Should he?**


	19. Prom-asaurus

**A/N Sooo? Yea this is the next chapter.**

**Jeff's POV**

"Thanks," I said putting the cup of water on the table.

"No problem," Sebastian smiled at me. "You ok?"

"I told you, I'm fine bas relax you're worse than Nick."

"Can't blame us Blondie, you're like a small puppy."

I tilted my head. "What the heck is that suppose to mean?"

He shrugged and chuckled leaning back on the couch next to me.

"Never mind,"

"No, really, are you drunk right now that was a weird analogy…"

"No, I'm not, and yea I know, I say weird things some times."

"So I noticed?" I laughed.

"You need a haircut by the way,"

"No, I don't."

"Blondie, seriously, _yes you do."_

"My name is Jeff."

"I know?" he looked confused.

"You call me Blondie a lot."

"You're blonde."

"Well, thank you captain _obvious."_

"Anyway, so I'm sorry about kissing your boyfriend," he said softly.

"What?! When did you-" he looked at me waiting for me to get it.

"Oh…right…yea…it's fine…although I'm not at all sorry I punched you in the gut."

He put his hands up in defense. "Fair enough."

"And can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Is part of the reason Nick is pissed, because we've been spending time together?"

"Partly yea," I sighed.

"He doesn't think we're doing anything does he?"

"Don't know, I doubt it. I mean I _have standards." _I said the last part jokingly.

"Oh, ouch, that was mean dude."

"True though,"

"Total lie, you think I'm hot."

I looked at him and said nothing, trying to tell if he was serious.

"No objection?" he asked shockingly.

"Ummm…"

"Jeff, relax, I mean I am pretty attractive," he brushed his knuckles on his blazer dramatically.

"Oh shut up,"

"Seriously though,"

"Your personality has since ruined your very small amount of attractiveness you could have had."

"So we good?"

"I don't know are we?"

"Yea, we are, now go get the door."

A minute later it knocked.

"What?"

"I texted Nick, get the door."

**Nick's POV **

Jeff opened the door, and looked just as surprised to see me, as I was him. He was answering Sebastian's door now?

"Hi Jeffy,"

"Hey Nick, come in."

"I actually wanted to talk…"

"Which you can do from inside." Sebastian appeared next to Jeff.

"Fair enough," I walked inside.

Jeff smiled at me weakly.

Sebastian loudly cleared his throat "I ummm…I'll be up in my room…when you guys are done talking…just yell up I guess."

"Cool,"

"Thanks Sebastian."

He went upstairs, leaving us alone.

**Jeff's POV**

"I'm sorry, about the fight, missing your audition, I'm sorry about all of it." He said not looking at me.

"I'm sorry too, the fight, I mean, I shouldn't have said those things."

"Don't be you're right. I over estimate my own abilities, and I'm not nearly as supportive of you as I should be. I failed you, I should have been there, been your cheering section, _I _should have been the one to help you prepare. And the fact that you felt that you couldn't come to me, talk to me…that…it just really…I mean it's my own fault but it really _really _hurt Jeff."

"Nicky…You're my best friend, it _killed me _to keep it from you, it really did."

"You shouldn't have _had _to."

I sighed.

"Nicky…?"

He looked at me.

I gave him a hug. It wasn't quick either, I just kinda held him.

"Can we forget this mess? Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I have to tell you something."

"What?" I mumbled into his hair.

"I missed your audition, because I was doing something…"

"What…?"

"Well, I kinda trashed our room…"

"Why?"

I felt his body tremble and his breath catch, I pulled back. I took his face in my hands softly. The sadness and worry in his features was shocking.

"Nicky…? Talk to me…what happened?"

"I was mad…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry Jeffy…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it…"

"What happened?" I asked hoping it wasn't for the reason I thought.

"I lost it." He looked me right in the eye. I could see the tears ready to fall.

"Lost what babe? What's got so upset? Whatever it is I'm sure it be fine." My voice was whisper soft.

"The ring…I was so mad I threw it…and now I can't find it….please don't hate me."

"Stop. Nick no. Stop. Look at me."

His eyes were so sad. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"We'll find it ok?"

"You're mad at me."

"We were both angry."

"But you're mad at me _now."_

He sniffled. "Do you want the ring?"

"Of course! I looked for it everywhere! I swear I did!" his grip tightened.

"I believe you, shhh, I believe you. Look as long as you still want it, I can't be mad."

"But Jeff," he whined ready to repeat himself.

"No. No more, we'll go back to our room right now and find it."

"I'm sorry,"

"Stop it, no more I'm sorry's tonight ok?"

"Ok," he pouted.

"Question?"

"Answer."

"You and Sebastian…?"

"No. Maybe a two second crush….over it."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"Status?"

"Tired and hungry, question returned?"

"I could use a nap."

"Exit?"

"Agreed."

"You two have stopped making sense." We both jump at the sound of Sebastian's voice.

"How long have to been standing up there?" I asked as he came down the stairs.

"Not long, I've been up in my room, I have a meeting with headmaster on Monday.

"Why?"

"He's bringing in a new kid for next year."

"They have that list _already?"_

"_Apparently _this kid is amazing academically, and he's not bad on the show choir front either. They want him to be a Warbler."

"I guess while see." I said moving Nick with me towards the door.

We drove back to Dalton in silence.

"It's messy." He warned me. I just nodded and walked in to our room.

"Ummm, Nicky?"

"Mhhm," he said as he shut the door.

"It's spotless."

**Nick's POV**

I was fully prepared to tell him he was crazy until I turned around. But sure enough it was spotless.

"How?" I asked trying to figure out how the mess I left was clean.

Jeff moved, he went over to his bed. And picked up the note on his pillow.

"_Don't you dare lie to me again! And do some grocery shopping will you? Your cupboards are almost bare! And don't ever let this room be that messy again!"_

He read out loud.

"Love mom," he laughed.

"Well that's explained. There's one on your pillow too," he nodded towards my bed. I walked over to it.

"_Nick this place was horrible! Hannah had to call me to help her clean it! Don't let it happen again!_

_Love mom."_

And below that in a different handwriting was.

"_P.S. First drawer of the dresser. You're welcome!_

_Jenna"_

"What's that mean?" Jeff said reading the note from over my shoulder.

"Hmm. I'm not sure."

I walked over to my dresser a pulled open the first drawer. Right on top of my pile of ties.

She'd found my ring!

I pulled my phone out to call her, but Jeff reached for my hand before I could, and slipped the ring on it. He kissed my hand softly.

"This is never coming off again…" I said softly.

"It will one day." He winked at me smiling.

Jenna is literally the best little cousin ever.

"Umm, duh." Was her response when I told her so. I rolled my eyes.

I got changed and got into bed; Jeff was just sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at me.

"Are you going to come sleep, or stay up all night staring?"

"Relax, I'm working on it."

I left room for him, and he climbed in shortly after.

I heard my phone buzz. It had woken me from my sleep.

I looked at the clock. **2:03 a.m.**

I reached for my phone.

**From Sebastian **

**Party at my house, next Friday night.**

Jeff whined; the light was bothering me.

I whispered a "hush"

**To Sebastian **

**OK? Why the random 2 a.m. declaration? And btw thanks for today.**

**From Sebastian**

**Cause I can! And no problem, the universe needed Niff back.**

**To Sebastian**

**What the heck is a Niff?**

**From Sebastian **

**Night, see you at practice Monday.**

**A/n LOL Sebastian knows what niff is! Anyway almost done with this journey. Sequel? I'm currently trying to think of a title.**


	20. Props

**A/n Niff! I've missed them! **

**Nick's POV**

"You two have fun at my party last night?" Sebastian asked us as we left warbler practice.

"Yea," I laughed.

"Not at all," Jeff groaned, he was a little hung over. But dealing with drunken Jeff is fun. He's like hyper, and affectionate at the same time.

My phone rang, I waved to Sebastian and answered it, I amused it was mom, trying to get me to bring Jeff to see her.

"Hey mom,"

"It's me,"

"Oh hey Jenna, what's up?"

"Just wondering if you could come get me? I have boxes of dresses and fabric."

"Why?"

"Nationals, is coming up."

"Oh right, Chicago right?"

"Sadly,"

"Sadly?"

"We are taking a bus."

"From Lima to _Chicago?"_

"_That's _what I'm saying…it even _sounds _like a bad idea."

"A little… yea, I'll come get you."

"Going to get her?"

"Yea, oh, apparently they are taking a bus to Nationals."

"Isn't that in Chicago this year."

I nod.

"Wish her good luck for me."

"Will do, bye babe." I kiss him.

He smiles and kisses my nose and forehead lightly.

"Oh dude! Really? I'm going to start puking rainbows now, with you two being all cute!" David said passing us.

"That would be both gross and interesting," Beatz remarked following him.

I picked up Jenna and dropped her off, and headed back to Dalton, stopping for groceries along the way.

**From Sebastian**

**I need your help! My house ASAP!**

_**What's the matter!?**_

Getting no response I got worried.

I drove to Sebastian's.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Do I look ok to you Duval?!"

"Hey, easy. No need for last names, what the problem?"

"I met with the head master after I left practice…"

"About the new kid?"

He nodded running his hands through his hair.

"What's the problem?"

"They want him to become a warbler."

"But…you knew that already?

"Yea, but I didn't know _him."_

When understanding dawned on me, I was overly amused.

"Sebastian?"

He looked at me.

"Is he by chance attractive?"

"Damn it Nick! This isn't funny!"

"I didn't laugh!" I defended quickly.

"His name is Hunter Clarington. And yes I suppose you could say he's attractive."

"What's a matter Bas? First guy you're interested in who's resisting your charm?"

"I swear Duval, don't mock me."

"Sorry. Was that the only problem?"

"No. They want him to become _head warbler _next term."

I stood silently.

"We don't know him, and they just want to put him in charge? That isn't fair."

Hearing those words I realized two things. One, the same thing was said about Sebastian at one point. And two, He sounded concerned, he _cared._

That made me smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You have a heart, nice to know."

"Nick…"

"Look Bas, bring him to the next meeting. We'll see what everyone thinks."

"No."

"No?"

"No way, I'm letting him intrude."

"Sebastian…"

"Don't use that tone with me I'm not 3."

"What did headmaster say?"

"He doesn't have to attend a meeting until next year, if he _wants._"

"What?"

"That's what I said! It's like 'yea you can be captain, just walk in and ruin all our hard work if you _want'. _Ugh! What the fuck?! That's not right!"

_Yup, he definitely cares._

**Jeff's POV**

I looked at Nick like he was crazy. "No way."

"Jeff I'm serious."

"Sebastian doesn't get _nervous."_

"But look at him."

"Whoa…you're right."

We were kinda spying. Sebastian was talking to this new kid in the hallway close to the practice room. We were just purposely taking our time.

Once we got back to our room, I flopped down on my bed.

Nick flopped down next to me.

"Why are you laying on me?"

"Cause your comfy?"

"You are creepy." I laughed.

We took a short nap.

Jenna called soon after.

"Packing is horrible."

"You leave in two days and you haven't packed yet?"

"No. I don't want to. Hey I have a question?"

"Yea?"

"You two want to come to Chicago?"

I looked at Nick. We'd have to skip Friday classes get there Saturday, back late Sunday.

"Sorry kid, I don't think we can." I said grinning; I winked at Nick, who smiled back.

Nick got up to get his duffel bag from the closet.

"Oh, ok then." I couldn't help but feel bad, as I heard the sadness in her voice.

"Jenna! Hurry up!"

"Oh my god, Artie I'm talking to Niff, I'll pack when I get off the phone!"

"What the heck is a Niff?" Nick yelled so Jenna could hear.

"And what are you doing in your house with a boy?!"

Jenna laughed at that.

"You two know exactly what Niff is. You just have to figure it out. And Artie and I were studying. And now he's rushing my packing process."

"Because she's taking forever!" I heard in the background.

"Well, we'll talk to you tomorrow ok? We have to go."

"Ok, bye. Love you guys!"

"So, surprising her? You know, she doesn't like surprises."

"But she loves us. So therefore this surprise she'll love it."

"Well we'll see,"

"We will, oh crap."

"What?"

"It's 11 PM and I'm not tired Jeffy, we shouldn't have taking that nap."

_This could be an interesting should._


	21. AN---I HAVE A QUESTION

Ok guys I decided on a title for the sequel.

I want to call it "Not so Dalton Anymore." It will be for season 4 of glee.

I've also decided that I want Huntbastian (Hunter and Sebastian) to be a thing. Well, kinda, I have a plan guys don't worry.

Anyway I wanted to ask you guys if someone could design me a cover for it? Just something cool with the title I could put up in the corner over there. I would love you forever obviously.

You guys can find me on my brand new tumblr

theunknownpoetrywritten

Or PM me on here, if you like.


	22. Nationals

**A/n Hi. I'm here. In case you thought I'd fallen off the face of the planet. I'm here. Just stressed I had my first poetry reading Thursday night, it went SOOO, WELL OMG I got a standing ovation and everything! **

**Anyway it was so hard picking original pieces to recite. I wrote like 50+ just for the event. Not even kidding.**

**Jenna's POV**

"Hold up, you want me to do what?!"

"Dance the Edge of Glory."

"Mr. Shue, I can't I mean…that number is…"

"Hard, I know, but you can do it."

"Yea, we'll all help you."

"Ok, I guess I'm dancing with you guys then."

Mercedes reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze, to let me know I'd be ok.

I smiled back; I can't believe she got sick! Poor thing, hopefully she feels better.

"Ok so rehearsal?"

"Rehearsal." I nodded.

**Jeff's POV**

"Jeffy, stop. Please I'm tired."

"No come on, up." I continued pulling lightly on the covers.

"Why?"

"We have to go see Jenna."

"What time is it?"

"7 am,"

He grunted. "Jeffy it's a six hour drive, there is no need to be up this early, they compete tomorrow."

"I know, but I figured we'd take our time do it road trip style, just chill."

Nick propped himself up on his elbow, "Are we skipping class?"

I chuckled. "Do you want to sit through math, English, geography, and science?"

"Not at all."

"So I guess?"

"Cool,"

"Ok come on!" I tried to get him out of bed faster.

"Dude, I haven't even had a coffee yet, rushing should be illegal!"

"Oh suck it up, be a man!" I said in a deep military like voice.

"Oh so I'm not a man now? Jackass!"

Ok so me and my boyfriend had a tickle fight, sue me it happens ok?!

Anyway when we finally got on the road it was about 9:40.

Nick was silently sipping on the coffee we'd picked up on the way.

"Jeffy?"

"Yea babe?"

"You know what happened on Valentine's Day?"

"At the restaurant, yea of course,"

"You said one day, is one day someday soon?"

"Babe, I don't know."

The silence was almost heartbreaking, after seeing his face.

"Nicky that doesn't mean it won't happen, I just mean, that I don't know I mean our parents don't even know yet."

"Do they have to?"

"I think they might like to know that piece of information."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"No reason, don't worry about it."

"Nicky….come on…tell me why."

"Well I was thinking we could hang in Chicago an extra day…and…um, maybe…"

"We aren't getting married in Chicago Nicky, I don't we _can."_

"Why not….oh _right."_

_Seriously why is marriage equality such a big deal? Like holy fuck, we might as well move to Canada and get married there!_

When we got the hotel and unpacked it was about 5 PM.

We were both changed in pajamas and called Jenna.

"Hey guys!"

"What's up kid?"

"Ugh, you don't even understand. Sam and Puck got into a fight during rehearsal, Rachel's getting on my last nerve trying to be ready for her maybe re-do audition, Mercedes' fever hasn't gone down. Santana threated to go all Lima Heights on us if we didn't work harder. And oh my god I'm so done with this day!"

"Sorry about that J, sounds rough."

"Yea, it is, but enough of that how was your day?"

"It was ok long and boring, the usual." I said and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Hold up guys, that's the door."

Jenna let out a frustrated huff, when she came back.

"Rachel called for rehearsal _again."_

"But it's 7 pm?"

"We have the first slot. It has to be perfect, I better go. Goodnight guys."

**Nick's POV**

"Poor kid sounds so tired."

"Yea, she does, but she's tough she'll pull through."

"Let's get some sleep."

**THE NEXT DAY**

We were about 20 steps away, hiding behind a curtain. Looking slightly creepy I'll admit.

"Ready?" I whispered to Jeff who nodded.

Her face was priceless, we walked up behind her, she noticed us when she looked in the mirror she was fixing her hair in front of, it was like "no, I must be seeing things," and then "no, I'm not!"

We got hugs of course, and then she got mad.

"What are you doing here?! You lied to me! Oh my god I cant believe you guys!?"

It was funny. Funny in the I had to bit my lip to stop from laughing funny.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny!"

"Yo Jenna! Show circle time in the green room!"

"Got it, thanks Puck, you two go sit down, this is gonna be awesome!"

We nodded and went to find our seats.

"Hey?" I looked at Jeff as we sat down.

He looked at me eyebrows raised.

"Love you."

"Love you right back 3."

He held onto my hand.

"Ladies and Gentleman the New Directions!"

_I could see why she was so tired, that _looks_ hard. I couldn't imagine exactly doing it._

_That performance was amazing; I still say Jenna should have handled the solo but whatever._

Jenna came off stage, and as she was getting to her seat she looked for us. When she finally settled on us she smiled widely. We smiled back.

_The next group is up. _

_Wow what the fuck? Are they high school students or fucking acrobats?! Someone needs to do background checks or something! Jeff just looked stunned._

"Damn," he leaned over and whispered to me.

I mouthed an "I know."

After all the groups performed, Jenna sat with us, as the judges made their decision.

"How long does it take to make up your mind?! This is craziness!"

"Kid it's been two minutes, calm down." I laughed.

"You aren't even suppose to be here!" she shot back.

"Hey that was Jeff's logic!"

"Thanks for selling me out babe." He laughed, nudging me.

"It's true."

"Yea, but still."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

It was a text from mom.

**Your dad's out of jail.**

It was almost like I read it wrong.

I had to read it again.

Jenna went back up to the stage with the rest of New Directions I grabbed on to Jeff's arm.

"Ow, don't be so nervous Nicky, it'll be fine." He laughed thinking I was talking about hearing the results.

"Nick, ow, what the-" he turned finally looking at my face.

"What's wrong?" I felt him move my hand, but my eyes were glued to my phone.

He tilted the phone to see the message.

"Oh crap, Nicky, listen to me just breathe, just rel-"

The sound of Jeff's voice was cut off by the sound of the confetti canons.


	23. Goodbye

**Ok so I know, this TECHNICALLY wouldn't be allowed in reality, but it's glee, and it's Niff and I had to.**

**2 days LATER**

**Jeff's POV**

My poor Nicky, he's like scared and sad all at the same time _again._

I thought we'd past this, but no matter, he needs me, no matter how upset I am about this, he needs me.

I went out to get him some ice cream. French Vanilla, and Cookie Dough, he likes to mix them together. Weird, I know. But he's my weirdo.

I opened the door to our dorm.

"Nicky? I'm back," I figured he was in the bathroom, so I said it as I knocked.

Instead of an "Ok," or an "I'll be right out," I was met the sound of Nick vomiting.

I threw the bag into the freezer, opened the door and knelt down next to him, rubbing his back.

"Nicky?"

His breathing was heavy, his hands clutching the toilet bowl.

"Jeffy," the way he said my name was heartbreaking, it was almost like he was pleading with me.

"I'm here," I reached for some toilet paper and handed it to him as he turned to sit beside the toilet.

I felt his forehead, he didn't feel warm.

"I'm not sick," he said in a small voice.

"Then what's wrong?"

"The mail came, it's…it's on the table. Go get it."

I did, closing the door behind me.

I sorted through it.

_Junk mail,_

_A letter for my aunt,_

_One from Nick's dad_

_Invitations to the end of year party_

_Wait what?_

A letter from Nick's dad?

It was opened, _he wasn't sick; he was so scared that he made himself sick with nerves._

I heard the sink start running he was probably brushing his teeth.

I read the letter

_Nick,_

_Hopefully by the time you read this, I will be a free man again. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you and your mother son. I do love you both dearly. I'm also sorry that our conversation that night had turned physical, I should have never done that to you. I should have just told you. That I don't agree at all with the lifestyle you've chosen to live. You are a good kid Nicholas, you are smart, and funny and all around wonderful. However your relationship with Jeffery is sinful. I know you think it's love, but you are too young to know what love is. _

_You and Jeff are meant to be friends, nothing more. Now, look I understand that you're young and confused but I'd be willing to overlook this whole phase and get you some help if you'll let me._

_I understand that you and Jeff are living together now, at Dalton. We'll have to look into making other arrangements for you, at the school or elsewhere._

_Hopefully you'll come with your mother to the meeting with the lawyers, you can call her for details._

_Dad _

"You should have done that, you'll make yourself upset." He came out of the bathroom, shutting the door.

I put the letter down and stretched my arm out.

"Forget about me, just come here."

He fit into my arms perfectly as always.

"I could never forget about you Jeffy, _never."_

He shifted, taking slow deep breaths, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"It's ok to cry Nicky," I took his face in my hands, and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm right here, it's ok."

It took all of three seconds for him to start sobbing into my shoulder.

"Just let it out, it's ok, just let it out,"

I whispered soothingly, my own voice laced with sadness.

I can't believe one person could cause him so much sadness.

Tears fell from my eyes as well, but I didn't move to wipe them.

Nick lifted his head and looked at me.

"Oh, Jeffy, don't cry,"

He wiped my tears while I wiped his.

I said nothing pulling him towards my bed.

We laid there for while, until Nick's phone rang.

"Hey mom….yea, one second." He pressed a few buttons before the phone went to speaker.

"Boys, look if either of you find a letter from Nick's father, throw it away immediately."

"A little too late mom," Nick cleared his throat.

"Oh honey…I'm sorry, how are you?"

"We're ok, just laying down, we cried so we're kinda tired."

"Oh…my baby, how's Jeff?"

"I'm" I cleared my throat. "I'm ok."

I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I meet with the lawyers in two days."

I looked over at Nick who doesn't really have a readable expression on his face at this point.

"I'll be there," when those words came out of Nick's mouth, my heart stopped for a second.

"Ok honey, I love you boys, get some sleep now."

"Ok bye mom."

And for a while, we said nothing to each other.

"Nicky…"

"Jeffy, I have to. I have to, I can't let him win like this."

"Ok, want me to come with you?"

"Please, I couldn't do it without you."

"And I can't survive without you, Nicky." I kissed the top of his forehead.

"Yes, you can don't ever say that again!" he suddenly got very angry.

But I knew why.

He moved to give me a proper hug,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I promise." I whispered into his hair.

**Nick's POV**

When Jeff said that my heart sank. Of course I was thinking back to the time when I wasn't around in middle school. He used to call me and tell me that surviving without me was the hardest thing he'd ever done, and he felt like he couldn't anymore.

It was scary time for us, for different reasons. But it was over. That part of our lives was _over._ We were out, proud, and together.

But honestly sometimes he says things, like he used to, which worries me.

"I'm sorry Jeffy, I didn't mean to snap, I know you didn't mean it like that."

"I didn't, I promise."

"I know, I know."

"Hey Nicky?"

"Mhhmm?"

"Can we have ice cream for breakfast? I bought some."

"Of course." I chuckled, our moms wouldn't approve, but my baby wants ice cream for breakfast so it's happening.

**Two Days Later**

We were meeting with the lawyers today, for what I wasn't sure. I didn't care; I had to get this off my chest.

Jeff seems more nervous than me, but I don't bother bring that up.

My car ride with my mom was weird. She was all smiles talking about things like work, wanting to get a pet, and what she was going to make for dinner.

"Avoidance?" I whispered to Jeff.

"Has to be, but I don't blame her."

"Yea, me either."

We walked into the building, and reached the door of the office we were told to go into.

"I'll be right out here ok?"

"No, come with me," I whined like a small child holding his hand.

"Nicky, no," I whispered, softly letting go. "I'll be right here."

I walked in after my mother. Dad was sitting at a table in an ill-fitting suit with a man, I assumed was his lawyer.

He talked to mom first, and I wasn't really paying attention, until he addressed me.

"Nick, son come sit down."

I did, truthfully because I was tired of standing.

"Did you get my letter?"

Mom walked out, and back in with Jeff.

"I'm guessing that's a no."

"No, I got it, I just don't care what you have to say."

"Nick look I know you're angry with me, but son my point is valid."

"No, it's not. Jeff is my best friend, and my boyfriend, and that's not going to change. Despite what you think there's nothing "wrong" with me. I'm gay so what? I'm still human right? Doesn't mean you have to change me. That's all you've ever tried to do! Tell me what to do, who to speak to; who I can be friends with! Yea, the whole moving away thing, you were trying to get me away from Jeff even then. I'm happy, why can't you see that and just let me be happy?"

"Because you _shouldn't _be happy with another man, it's a phase and it's time for it to be over Nicholas." The bitter edge in his voice upset me more.

"Oh enough all ready!" mom finally spoke. "Jeff honey, why don't you a Nick go take a walk?"

Jeff looked from me to mom, I shock my head and she sighed, turning to dad. ""Tom, look I know that you don't approve of what's going on between Nick and Jeff, but you don't have to." I turned to mom, it sounded like she was siding with him.

She pulls papers out of her purse and handed them to the lawyer, who looked over them and spoke. "Full custody, with no visitation, Nick's almost 18, you realize that this is basically redundant?"

"Don't care, he needs to sign them and leave me and my son the hell alone."

I've never seen mom so upset.

"I will not sign these!" he turned to his lawyer.

"Tom…we could fight it, but with the charges, and the jail time…she will win for sure."

He looked defeated for just a second, before turning to Jeff.

"YOU! This is all your fault!"

"Hey, don't yell at him!" I screamed back.

"It's not, I did nothing wrong, not like _I _put him in the hospital." Jeff growled out.

I noticed his hands shaking violently.

"No, you've just completely ruined his life!"

"_I've _ruined his life?! I _love _him, and you know what? I always will, whether you approve on not we are going to be together!" he face was starting to go red.

_Oh crap._

"Jeff, come on, let's go for a walk," I had to get him out of there; he was like seconds away from an anxiety attack.

He didn't move, I had to take him by the hand and waist and lead him away.

When we were out of the office and far enough away.

I turned to him.

"Jeff? Jeff come on, breathe just try and relax."

He wasn't hearing me; he was so upset that he wasn't listening.

**Jeff's POV**

I felt sick, I was shaking my heart was racing, I tried to focus on what Nick was saying but all I couldn't hear anything other than my heart beating loudly.

Something wasn't right, even for an anxiety attack. I tried to tell Nick, but nothing came out of my mouth, Nick caressed my cheek soothingly.

My knees buckled and everything went black.

**A/N And that is the end of season 3! Poor Jeff :-(**

**Season 4 episode 1, will be posted in the next two weeks or so. It will be called "Not so Dalton Anymore." I'll let you know went it's posted.**


	24. SEQUEL IS UP!

SEQUEL IS UP GUYS!

s/9323102/1/Not-So-Dalton-Anymore

Season 4! Who's ready?!


End file.
